Camp Pierce
by theykissedtheyfuckingkissed
Summary: AU. Santana, a troublesome teenager is sent to a camp in the middle of nowhere for bad behaved teens, where she meets the camp owners' daughter, Brittany. They fall in love, but not without consequences. Side Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**So my story 'Finding Home' has reached some pot holes recently and I'm a bit stuck with that one. As soon as I sort it out I'm all back to writing it. I was with my 3 year old niece watching Nick Junior today when a little show came on about a 'city mouse' and a 'country mouse' missing each other and I don't know, this idea formed.**

"_I can _NOT_ believe you are doing this!" Santana screamed at her parents._

"_It's for your own good, Santana. We're doing what we think is best for you. You'll thank us in the future." Her father replied calmly._

"_I am not, absolutely, positively, under any circumstances, going!" She shouted as she stormed up the stairs and slammed the door so hard she thought it might come off its hinges. _

_A moment later a small knock came on the door. Her parents knew they would probably, no, definitely lose a few limbs if they entered without permission. _

"_Santana, you either go or we're taking your car away." said a faint voice on the other side of the door, Santana's mother. _

_This was all Santana needed to hear. No one takes her baby away from her! She paused for a moment, wondering if they were serious._

_As if reading her thoughts, a deeper voice from behind the door answered, "We're serious..." _

And thus, Santana Lopez found herself in the passenger seat of her father's car driving to some stupid religious camp on the other side of the country, in the middle of nowhere, specifically made for "brats", as her mother had put it, like her.

Santana hadn't seen any sign of life for a while now as they drove along a seemingly never-ending, deserted and dusty road, until they came across a small sign. _Camp Pierce. 1km. _

"Nearly there." Her dad said smiling.

When they finally arrived, Santana stepped out of her car, in her high heels, with two massive overly packed suitcases and plonked them on the ground. "I do not belong in the middle of nowhere." She grumbled angrily to herself. She looked up to see something that looked like it was from an old Western movie, like a ranch, but a forest extended behind it for as far as the eye could see.

"It doesn't look that bad, sweetie." Her dad said, putting his arm around her.

"Are you joking? I'm expecting cowboys and Indians to start charging any second now."

"Don't be dramatic. I bet it'll be better than you expect."

"I'm sure it will, considering I'm expecting a complete shit hole." She mumbled.

"Language please, Santana." He said with a sigh, knowing it was no use. "Did you hear that?" He asked and paused for a few moments. "Yeeeehaaaww." He said in a tiny voice trying to portray cowboys in the distance.

"Don't even try be funny right now." She snarled. "So not in the mood."

He father took her bags for her and they began walking towards the entrance, with much difficulty as Santana was having problems conquering the terrain in her stilettos. She stumbled a few times but would accept no help offered, "I'm fine." always being the answer.

They eventually reached inside and were met with a very friendly looking couple. _Too friendly_, Santana thought. They both had very blonde hair and were quite tall.

"Hello strangers! Welcome to Camp Pierce. We're the owners who run the place. I'm Robert Pierce but you can call me Rob, and this is my wonderful wife Jacqueline." He said as he turned to his wife with the biggest grin, and his wife returned it. _Yuck_. "You can call me Jacky!" She said with a sweet smile. Oh god, this was already turning out to be a terrible mistake.

"Nice to meet you." Santana's dad said extending his hand. "I'm Andreas Lopez, and this is my daughter Santana."

Santana stared at them with no hint of friendliness in her expression. Jacqueline, the blonde woman, looked at her and bent down just a little so she was at Santana's height. "Nice to meet you Santana. Aren't you a cutie pie!" She said with an attempt to squeeze her cheeks but Santana moved swiftly away before she got the chance.

"Excuse me, but I'm not three years old. Even attempt to do anything like that again and you'll lose a few fingers." She'd always been fantastic at first impressions. The pair seemed unfazed; sure they were probably used to encounters like this. They'd probably seen worse.

"Well, we'll take this little lady off your hands Andreas. Next time you see her she'll be a new person!" Santana quickly said good bye to her dad as Rob went off somewhere and Jacky led her to where she was staying. It was a long log cabin with bunk beds on both sides but they were all empty. Santana dumped her bags down on what she presumed to be a bed that wasn't occupied, even if it was she didn't care. "So this is the girl's cabin. You'll be staying here with all the others. It's always lights out at 10 and under no circumstances are any boys to enter here. You are also under no circumstances allowed to enter the boy's cabin either. No leaving your cabin after lights out." She said happily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Santana answered. "Where is everyone?"

"They're in the cafeteria at the moment getting dinner. If you're hungry I'll show you where to go."

"I'm so starving I think I could eat a whole cow right now." Santana said.

Jacky looked at her bewildered. "A whole cow?" She said shocked.

Santana face palmed and walked out of the cabin. "Don't even bother showing me where to go. Just tell me where it is." She said, running out of the little patience she had.

"Go left around the corner then it's the second building on the right."

Santana arrived at this so called 'cafeteria'. There were clusters of teenagers surrounding all the tables busily munching away at their food. Santana immediately took the first open seat she could find and sat down. The occupants of the table just looked at her without saying anything.

A boy with a Mohawk arched his eyebrow. "So you just going to sit there and not introduce yourself, or what?"

"Pretty much." She answered.

"Fair enough. I don't particularly care to be honest but I've been instructed to be nice, or at least pretend to be. So, my name's Puck."

She nodded in acknowledgment. "Where do I get the food?" Santana asked.

A blonde girl beside her mumbled something incomprehensible because of the food stuffed in her mouth.

"Um, excuse me? Could you repeat that whenever you're finished being a pig?"

The blonde girl swallowed. "I like you." She said with a smirk. "Feisty."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now where do I get the food?"

"It'll be brought to you in a second." She said playing with the food on her plate. "My name's Quinn." She stuffed more spaghetti into her face.

"Err, mine's Santana." She said.

Puck grinned. "See, now we're making progress!" He said laughing.

The others around the table introduced themselves. An Asian named Mike, a complete diva named Mercedes, and a girl named Rachel who Santana thought was already extremely annoying.

A few moments later, Santana saw a plate being put in front of her. She turned around and was about to complain about the service being shit when she saw the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. She wore an apron and her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. Santana soon forgot how to form a simple sentence. "Oh... uhh... I um..."

"Newbie, eh?" The blonde said smiling. "Sorry it took so long, didn't think anyone else would be arriving."

"Oh, uh... It's okay. Thanks." And there was the first time Santana had ever said thanks in her entire life without being forced to.

"Well just tell me if you need anything. Enjoy!" She said as she bounced back to the kitchen.

Santana stared after her, still astonished.

"Ehem. Earth to Santana." Quinn said poking her.

Santana whipped her head back around. "Oh, uh. Oops."

Quinn laughed, "That was Brittany, Rob and Jacky's daughter. Overly polite and annoyingly happy." She grumbled. "Same age as us. She just basically helps around the camp."

"Oh right, cool." Santana said, acting uninterested.

After dinner, everyone went back to their cabins. It turned out that no one was occupying Santana's bed so she had a whole bunk bed to herself, which she was quite happy with. Quinn and Rachel were in the bunk bed beside her.

Santana was sitting on the top bunk while Quinn and Rachel were unpacking their stuff.

Quinn glanced upwards and looked towards the Latina. "So, why'd they send you here?" She asked.

"I sent some guy to hospital. It wasn't the first time I've been in deep shit at school and my parents can't really handle me properly so I guess they decided to let someone else have a try."

Rachel's head snapped up. "You sent a guy to hospital?" She asked with wide eyes. "What'd he do?"

"Looked at me funny." She shrugged. "What about you two? Why'd they make you come here?"

Rachel decided to ask no further questions on the topic. "Well I wasn't actually forced. I have no problems in school, or at home for that matter. My dads just thought it would be a good experience for me I suppose. You know, get to know different kinds of people. Plus they're good friends with the Pierce's." The talk-active brunette answered.

"I got pregnant. My parents are religious freaks so they sent me out here to find god or some crap. I'm not complaining though, they have kick ass bacon here." Quinn chuckled.

The girls continued talking for a while until it began to get dark. There was a noise from outside, like a bell ringing. "What's that?" She asked.

"It means we've got to go to the camp spot." Quinn said. "They go there every Wednesday and we sit around the campfire and sing songs about Jesus I presume. They told us about it when we arrived this morning but you weren't there I guess. Puck and Mike and their two friends Finn and Sam are apparently just going to sneak off halfway through so I might join them."

"Sounds good." Santana said. "The sneaking off part, that is. Not the Jesus songs part."

They all headed off into the forest to a little spot with a campfire already blazing. Everyone took a seat on the logs surrounding it. They all had blankets wrapped around themselves mostly in twos. Quinn and Rachel, and everyone else. Santana refused, no way was she sharing a blanket with some random stranger and cuddling up to them, she thought. That was until a certain blonde, dressed in dungarees that made her even cuter than Santana thought possible, came over and sat down beside her.

"You know, it does get pretty cold out here even with the fire?" Brittany said smiling.

Santana was caught of guard when the blonde appeared from nowhere and she didn't know what to say.

"Uh... yeah I guess it does." She said

"Well we unfortunately don't have enough blankets for everyone so that's why everyone's got to go in twos." As she said this she pulled a blanket from behind her back. She smiled sheepishly. "You look cold."

Santana felt anything but cold at that moment. Warmth shot up through her whole body and she became flushed. Still, who was she to say no to sharing a blanket with an extremely hot blonde?

"Yeah I guess I'm kind of cold." She said. Brittany shuffled closer to her until their thighs touched and the blonde wrapped a blanket around Santana's shoulder.

"Better?" Brittany asked.

"Much better."

In the background, somebody was playing a guitar and a few people were singing but Santana didn't hear any of it.

"You don't seem like all the other people that come here." Brittany admitted.

"You don't seem like the typical daughter of two religion crazy camp owners." Santana said smiling.

Brittany chuckled. "I guess it's because I'm not. I'm not really into any of that but they need as much help as they can get around here. Plus they expect their little daughter to be absolutely perfect, you know? I'm far from it." She said laughing.

Santana smiled. "You seem pretty perfect to me."

Brittany blushed and looked down at her lap, avoiding Santana's gaze. "Thanks."

Just then Santana felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. Quinn was behind her with her finger pressed to her lip signalling to be quiet. She then tugged on Santana's arm trying to get her to come with her. Santana nodded then looked back to Brittany, who seemed worried.

"Come on." Santana whispered and slowly slid off the log.

Brittany still looked unsure. "Uh, you know you're not allowed sneak off? You can get into a lot of trouble if you get caught."

Santana grinned devilishly at her and pulled her to her feet. "Who says we'll get caught?"

**That's it for now. I'll be updating this regularly if it gets a good response.**

**Please please please review! This is the first chapter so I really need to know what people think of it so I'll know whether to continue or not. Reviews mean the world **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for reading this and special thanks to all the people who took a bit of time out of their day to review, really appreciate it. Sooo, without any further delay... Chapter 2 ladies and gentleman.**

Santana pulled Brittany away from the campsite without anyone noticing.

"We'll be up ahead, just follow us, okay?" Quinn whispered as she lightly jogged ahead of them to catch up with Rachel. It was dark outside, but they managed to see their two figures in the distance because of the moonlight.

Brittany and Santana still had the blanket around themselves as they followed Quinn and Rachel. The blonde looked up into the sky. "Nice night, huh?" She said. Santana then stared up upwards and saw a blanket of stars. "Wow. I've never seen this many stars, probably because of all the city lights back home." She sighed.

Brittany smiled. "Yeah, it's one of the perks about living out here."

"You live out here? I thought you were just here because of the camp?" Santana asked.

"Well yeah, during the summer we live inside the camp because we have a house there." The blonde answered. "Otherwise we live about 15 minutes drive down the road. No big difference really, still in the middle of nowhere." The brunette nodded.

They came to a narrow passage and had to walk in single file, with the blonde insisting on being in front. She pushed branches and plants out of the way. Brittany paused for a minute. "This is a bit weird but I never actually caught your name?"

"It's Santana." She said smiling.

"Santana." She said testing the name out. "I like it. Mine's Brittany."

"Yeah, Quinn told me when we were in the caf-" She started saying before a branch whipped back at her and smacked her in the face. "Ow! Shit!" She shouted

Brittany quickly turned around and put her hand over Santana's mouth. "Shhh, they'll hear us! I'm so, so, sorry. Oh my gosh. I'm such an idiot." She said as she ran her thumb along the red line showing up on Santana's cheek. Santana smiled at the contact. "Don't worry about it."

_Okay so someone has just caused a branch to smack me_ _in the face_, she thought to herself, _and instead of going all Lima Heights on them I smiled and said 'Don't worry about it'? What the fuck is happening to me?_

Brittany smiled. "I think it looks kind of cute. Like war paint." She said as she bent down and stuck her fingers in a pile of mud then ran them along her own cheeks. Santana laughed at the goofy grin Brittany was wearing then decided to do the same. She got some dirt and ran her muddy fingers along her cheeks.

They both burst out laughing. "Now no one will find us!" Brittany beamed.

"Hey! Are you two just going to stand there staring at each other or are you actually coming?" Quinn shouted from in front of them.

"We better start moving again." Santana laughed

"Yeah, I know where they're bringing us." The blonde said smiling

"Where?" Santana asked, intrigued.

"You'll see." She grinned

They continued following the two girls until they came to an opening. In that opening was a large lake that the moonlight bounced and reflected off. There were a four guys splashing around in it who Santana presumed were Puck and the others.

Brittany and Santana reached the edge of it and stood beside Quinn and Rachel

"Look who decided to finally show up!" Mike said from the lake.

"What's she doing here?" Puck said motioning towards Brittany.

"Relax; I'd get in as much trouble as all of you would for being here. You're safe." Brittany said.

Quinn and Rachel began taking off their clothes to reveal bikinis and immediately dove in.

"I uh, didn't wear a bikini." Santana said to the blonde beside her.

"Me neither." She replied laughing. "Who cares?" she said as she got out of her dungarees and pulled her top over her head. She was wearing a pink polka dot bra with matching panties. Before Santana had any time to drool over her someone splashed them that caused water to drip down Brittany's abs. Santana couldn't tear her eyes away, until Brittany laughed. "You going to get in or what?" She asked.

Santana had never been self conscious about her body. In fact she enjoyed showing it off but with Brittany's eyes lingering on her she suddenly got extremely nervous. She hesitated.

"Aw, is someone getting shy?" Brittany winked at her. "You either take them off and get in or you're going in with all your clothes on whether you like it or not!" The blonde threatened with a smirk.

Santana then immediately pulled her shirt and jeans off. She could see Brittany looking at her from the corner or her eye and she smiled. Brittany visibly gulped. Puck and Sam whistled from the lake. The blonde then made a bold move and jumped behind Santana and pushed her. Santana fell forwards but managed to grab a hold of Brittany. They both tumbled into the lake with a splash. They surfaced a second later and both girls pushed the wet hair from their faces.

"Hey!" Santana said and pushed her hands forward sending a wall of water straight into Brittany's face. Brittany gasped and then grinned.

"Hey yourself!" She giggling and lunged at Santana and dunked her head under the water.

Santana came back up and gasped. "I give up!" She said laughing.

For the next thirty minutes, Brittany and Santana felt like the whole world had disappeared and it was just them. The other people in the lake with them faded away as well. They floated around in the water.

"So, you're far from perfect, eh?" Santana said remembering the earlier conversation they had.

Brittany laughed. "Yeah, very far."

"How so?" The brunette asked.

"Well you know the way every family has that one kid that's a complete let down to the others? You know, bad grades, always gets in trouble, can't ever do anything right, stupid and just not like the rest of the family?" She smiled and pointed to herself. "That's me. My older two sisters are the definition of perfect. I mean they're all much older, married, have perfect kids, were straight A students, have great jobs and get even better paycheques." She sighed. "My parents make me stay here during the summer just to keep me occupied and out of trouble. They think I'm a let down."

"I don't know about the family stuff because I'm an only child. But you're not stupid." Santana smiled. "And I'm pretty glad they made you help out here otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

Brittany grinned at this. "Thanks. I'm glad they kept me here too."

Santana looked around them and realised the others must have gone without either of them noticing because they were the only two left.

"Everyone else must have headed back." Santana said

"Yeah, we should probably get back soon too, or else they'll be wondering where we are." Brittany said. She swam over to the edge of the lake and lifted herself out. The blonde shook her hair and then squeezed the water out. Again Santana found herself staring. Santana followed her and picked up her clothes they left on a rock. She turned around and saw Brittany spinning fast in circles.

"What are you doing?" Santana laughed

"Air drying!" Brittany squealed. Santana smiled at her and began putting her clothes back on, on her still wet body. Brittany threw hers on and grabbed the blanket. They began walking back to the campsite until Santana glanced down at her chest and realised that her previously white t-shirt was now see-through. She stopped in her tracks. Brittany realised Santana wasn't walking anymore so she stopped and looked back. Santana looked mortified, and then the blonde noticed that her shirt was see-through and her jaw dropped. Sure, she had seen Santana in her underwear but something about that shirt clinging to her body had Brittany's heart racing.

Santana became flushed. "I probably should have air dried too..." She said. Brittany giggled, then walked back to Santana and wrapped the blanket around her, even though she would rather not cover the brunette's body up.

"Thanks." Santana said and they continued walking back to camp. They snuck back and no one even noticed hey had gone. The two girls sat back down behind everyone and saw Quinn and Rachel and all the other guys huddled around looking like they were there the whole time. Santana put the blanket around Brittany's shoulder so they could share it again. The brunette turned to face her and a smile spread across her face. She giggled. "Brit, you still have mud on your cheek." She said as she brought her hand up and wiped the dirt away for the blonde. Brittany blushed and felt butterflies in her stomach, both at Santana using her nickname and her sweet touch. "Thanks." She said, suddenly shy.

The two girls just sat in comfortable silence, unusual for people who have only known each other less than a day, and listened to the last song, well not really listened; they were both too caught up in thinking about the other to bother paying attention to anything else.

"And that's it for tonight folks!" Rob said as he stood up and put his guitar down. Everyone grumbled in appreciation of the horrible songs being over and began trudging back to their designated cabins.

"Brittany, stay back and put that fire out will you? If anyone has left any rubbish you can pick that up too." Rob said as he walked back to camp.

Brittany sighed. "Sure, dad."

"I'll help." Santana said as everyone else left.

"You don't have to, honestly." Brittany said.

Santana smiled. "I want to. Does he usually make you do everything for him?" She asked.

"Yeah, basically. It's kind of him getting back at me for being a fuck up." She sighed. "I'm surprised he even trusted me enough to put out the fire."

"Well then he's an idiot." Santana said which made the blonde smile.

They cleared up around the campfire and walked back. "I should get back to the cabin before lights out or your mom will probably go crazy."

Brittany laughed. "Don't worry; she's almost as stupid as me."

"Britt, you're not stupid. Stop calling yourself that, and don't let anyone else call you that either."

Brittany's heart pounded again at Santana shortening her name. "Okay, San." She smiled. Santana was equally as happy when she heard Brittany shortening hers.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Santana said

"Yeah. See you then." The blonde said smiling and they began walking away.

Santana headed towards the cabin then turned around swiftly. "Hey Brit!" She said getting the blondes attention. "I like you."

The blonde smiled. "I like you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo lovelies. So the glee cast are in my town. They are walking on the same ground I am. I am **_**freaking**_** OUT. Also, Naya wore a "Lebanese for Irish Girls" shirt during BTW. Hemo wore an "I'm with Amadán" one. Amadán being the Irish for stupid. Naya, I am an Irish girl, MY BODY IS READY! Anyway I'm going to hopefully find them tomorrow because I'm a creep and whatnot. Okay enough of being a stalker, back to this story haha. The next few chapters will probably just be them getting to know each other with endless amounts of fluff etc before shit hits the fan! Chapter 3, ladies and gents.**

Thursday

Santana woke up early to the sound of a horn being blown. Jacky stood at the door of their cabin. "Rise and shine girls! Sleep is for the weak!" She belted out. Santana rubbed her eyes and swung her legs off the bed. "What the fuck. Are we in the army or something?" She said. "Because I am _so_ not doing any drills." She took her phone out from under her pillow and checked the time. 7am. "Are you kidding me? It's fucking summer and you wake us up now?" She said.

"Language please, Miss Lopez. That just earned you thirty minutes in detention after classes."

"CLASSES? What?" The brunette said.

"If you had actually made it on time yesterday you would know that we do classes from Monday to Friday." She said as she strolled over to Santana's bunk. "And this." She took Santana's phone out of her hands. "Is strictly forbidden."

"You can't just take my belongings away from me!" She shouted

"Oh but I can. You'll get it back at the end of camp." Jacky walked away from the bunk and out the door.

Santana groaned and fell back down on her bed. She heard a giggle from beside her and looked sideways to see Quinn with a smirk on her face all bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"What the fucks got you all happy? Do you not realise we got precious hours of sleep taken away from us?" She said with her brows furrowed.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." Quinn said smiling. "Oh, and you might want to stop with all the swearing. You'll just get another thirty minutes added to your detention each time." She laughed.

"Whatever." Santana said and began getting herself ready for these so called classes.

Forty five minutes later Santana found herself sitting at the back of a class at some shitty desk with _Jesus hates fags_ written on it. An arrow pointed to it that said _well Jesus can suck my big homosexual dick. _Santana laughed.

"Something funny going on back there that you want to share with the rest of the class?" The grumpy, ancient teacher asked her as he slid his glasses down his nose and looked at her.

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint, Grandpa." She answered. He shook his head and went back to scribbling something on the board about the negative effects of alcohol and how sinful it is. Santana smiled to herself, thinking about the whiskey she had hidden under her mattress. Her mind then wandered to a certain blonde once again. Santana had tried spotting Brittany all morning but she was nowhere to be seen. She had lunch to look forward to though, where she knew the blonde would be. Soon enough a bell rang and they were allowed leave. She walked towards the cafeteria when a short brunette ran up beside her. "Hey Santana, have you seen Quinn anywhere?" Rachel asked.

"Probably already stuffing her face with bacon, I expect."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah you're probably right." Then she continued jogging towards the cafeteria. _Someone's eager…_ Santana thought.

The brunette arrived and sat down in the same place she had the day before. "Good day yesterday?" Puck asked her.

"Yeah I guess. Where did you guys run off to last night?"

"Apparently some fish bit Finn in the ass so he was being a bitch about going back to camp." He laughed. "We presumed you'd follow but you seemed a bit… preoccupied." He said with a smirk.

Before Santana could respond their food arrived, carried by a beautiful blonde. Immediately Santana's face brightened. Brittany set the plates down in front of each of them and stopped at the brunette. "Sleep well?" She asked.

"Very." Santana smiled.

"Well I'll let you guys eat. I'll be outside if you need anything." She said directed more to Santana than anyone else.

The blonde went out the door and took her apron off on the way out. Santana wolfed down her food faster than she thought was possible then jumped out of her seat. "Uh, bathroom." She mumbled before heading out the door. She found Brittany sitting on a bench and stealthily crept over to her without her noticing and then grabbed her. Brittany jumped. "You scared me!" The blonde gasped

"Sorry." She smiled. "Payback for dunking me yesterday."

"Fair enough." Brittany smirked. "Why are you out here? Not that I'm complaining."

"It's too crowded in there." She said quickly, saying the first excuse that popped into her head.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's nice to get away sometimes." The blonde said.

"Yeah I guess so." Santana sighed. "My phone got confiscated this morning."

"Really? That sucks." Brittany said frowning.

"It does. But luckily…" Santana said as she reached down her top and pulled out a phone from bra, "I have a spare." She grinned._ How do I get her number?_ Santana thought, bewildered, never having actually wanted nor even tried getting someone's.

"That's great. And before you ask for my number, I don't have a phone." She said smiling. _The fuck?_ Was she psychic or something? "My parent's wouldn't let me. Plus I'd have no one to call or text anyways, so there's no point."

Santana grinned and began rummaging through her bag. A minute later she pulled out yet another spare phone. "I come prepared." She smirked and handed the blonde the phone.

"Well, thanks I guess." Brittany said. "This is so we can have kinky phone sex, right?" She said with a 100% serious expression.

Santana's mind went blank and her mouth opened in shock. She stared at the blonde with wide eyes and found she couldn't form a single word, let alone any sort of answer.

Brittany's expression changed instantly and she burst out laughing. "Calm down San, I'm only joking."

Santana pushed her playfully. "Don't do that!"

"Aw, why? Did I get your hopes up?" Brittany said grinning.

"What? No!" Brittany just kept laughing. "It's actually because I hear on Sunday, 3 days from now, they don't make us do anything so we have the day to ourselves. I thought we could do something together and considering I don't see a lot of you during the day I thought we could organise through texts or calls or something."

Brittany paused for a moment and seemed to be deep in thought. "Definitely just for the phone sex…"

Santana stared at her with wide eyes until Brittany burst out laughing again. "Shit San, gets you every time."

Santana sighed, defeated. "Whatever."

Brittany nudged her in the side. "Oh don't get all sulky with me." She smiled. Santana didn't respond.

The blonde began to make all sorts of ridiculous faces at her, trying to get her attention but Santana just ignored it, trying her hardest to keep a straight face. Brittany glanced at the phone Santana had just given her and realised the brunette had already put her number into it. She typed something quickly into it. A second later Santana received a message from the blonde and opened it.

_Hey baby, what you wearing? X_

Santana couldn't hold it together any longer and erupted with laughter. She pushed Brittany lightly again. "You are _such_ a boy!"

Brittany grinned. "I resent that!"

"Brittany!" Came a voice from inside. "You're supposed to be cleaning up in here!"

The blonde sighed. "I better go back in. I probably won't see you today because it's Thursday and that means basically all classes today for you."

Santana groaned. "I can't wait." She said with sarcasm laced in her voice.

"But tomorrow they have all those team activities which are kind of fun I guess. I help out with them too so we might be on the same team." She grinned.

"I hope so." Santana smiled.

"_BRITTANY!" _An irritated voice shouted from inside.

"I better go." The blonde said. "I'll uh… text you later or something."

"Bye." Santana smiled again. She seemed to be doing an insane amount of it the passed two days, and she definitely knew the reason why.

The day dragged on and Santana sat through class after class not really listening to anything. Her mind kept wandering off and settling on Brittany. She sat through detention with a classroom packed with other teenagers. Of course there'd be a lot of people there, it was a camp for troublesome brats for god sake.

The day finally ended and she headed back to the cabin. Jacky came over and checked up on them and made sure everything was in order. Everyone went to bed ridiculously early because they all knew they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

Santana climbed up onto the top bunk and settled in. She whipped out her phone.

_Night, B x_

A few minutes later she received a text.

_Night, S. Sweet dreams x_

Santana smiled and rolled over and put her phone underneath her pillow. Of course she would be having sweet dreams tonight. Anything was sweet when they consisted of Brittany. She felt all warm and tingly inside and couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. She noticed that the top bunk beside her was empty.

"Quinn, where are y-" She whispered before she looked down at the bottom bunk and saw Rachel and Quinn cuddled together so tight it made them look like one person.

She suddenly felt terribly lonely. It scared her how many emotions she could go through in a day now. Before she came to the camp her emotions consisted of angry, pissed off, irritated and raging. But since she met Brittany it was like the blonde had found a key and opened up some weird box inside Santana that unleashed a whole new range of emotions that Santana found both amazing and terrifying. She curled into a ball and squeezed herself tight and for the millionth time that day, an image of a beautiful blonde flooded her thoughts until she eventually drifted off to sleep.

**So shit all happened in this chapter and I apologise. It gets better I swear, but it's passed 4am now and it's already bright outside so I need some sleep, even though I'm not particularly tired. Damn fucked up sleeping pattern. Oh yay I'm rambling again. Sorry.**

**Okay, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy**.

Friday:

Santana and the other girls were awoken at an ungodly hour of the morning once again. There was only one class that day and after that there were apparently some group activities planned. Santana buried her face in her pillow and a muffled; "I am losing so much beauty sleep." was heard.

They headed outside after class and were told to line up against the wall beside the boys. Santana stood in between Quinn and Sam. Sam nudged her then smirked.

"I never thought I'd die by firing squad." He smiled.

"It doesn't make a difference to me. I'm immortal." She shrugged.

"Everyone get into pairs!" Rob shouted. Immediately Sam moved closer to Finn on his other side and Quinn linked arms with Rachel.

"Fantastic." Santana mumbled. Then a blonde jogged up to her. "Hey partner." Brittany said. Santana's face lit up. "Hey."

"We have an uneven number of people so I thought I'd join. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." Santana smiled.

Everyone was led down to the edge of the forest where they all lined up again. Rob and Jacky were going around tying each pair together by their legs, like a giant three legged race. They came around and tied Santana's right leg to Brittany's left. Every pair was handed an envelope.

"Okay, you all have a clue in your envelopes. Your clue is different to everyone else's and will lead you all to your next! Everyone's is different. If you follow them all correctly you will eventually be led to the finishing point, where there will be a prize for the first to finish. You must not separate from your partner! This is all about teamwork and if you go your separate ways you will be disqualified. GO!" Rob explained.

Santana opened their envelope hurriedly but Brittany took it off her and crumpled it up. "Don't we need that?" Santana asked.

"I helped make this and have been doing it since I could walk. Trust me, I know where to go." She said smiling.

Santana was thankful, as she really wasn't in the mood to decipher any riddles. But she could get used to being attached to Brittany like this.

They eventually worked out how to walk properly without tripping over each other, which was difficult because of Brittany's long legs but they got the hang of it.

Brittany led them to the next clue and handed it to Santana. "You know I won't tell you where they are if you want to do it yourself. I don't want to take to fun out of it for you or anything."

Santana laughed. "Trust me; we'd get nowhere if you left it to me. I'm happy just letting you lead."

Santana Lopez was happy with someone else taking the lead, there's something you don't see every day.

This continued for a while longer, until they found the last clue. Unsurprisingly, they were a great team and helped each other get clues from the top of trees and some of the most unlikely places. They even found a squirrel with one attached to his back. "I put that one there!" Brittany had said gleefully. Santana didn't even want to ask how, but they got it easily as Brittany and the squirrel seemed like life-long friends. Santana shrugged it off.

Brittany looked at her watch. "Well we could walk to the finish line right now but no ones going to be there for about another hour."

"Okay." Santana said. "So what are we going to do now?"

The blonde took Santana's hand, which was pretty unnecessary Santana thought, considering they were already joined at the leg, but who's complaining?

Brittany began running. "Come on, let's go exploring!" The blonde said.

They began jogging and had really gotten the hang of this whole _tied together_ thing, that was until Brittany got a little over excited and started running a bit too fast for the brunette.

"Brit, if you keep going like this I'm going to fall and if I do you're coming down with me!" She said

Brittany just grinned at her. "Come on, slow poke."

They came to a small hill and began jogging down it until an evil plan formed in Santana's mind. She stopped suddenly which sent Brittany reeling forward and Santana flying after her. They began tumbling down, rolling over each other, until they landed in a heap at the bottom and erupted into a fit of giggles. Brittany had landed on top of Santana and her hands were on either side of the brunette's head, holding herself up. Santana's body lay between the blonde's knees. Her hair came down and tickled Santana's face.

"That was _so_ planned!" Brittany said with a wide grin.

They both laughed again. "Maaaaybe." Santana said.

Everything was suddenly quiet as the laughter died down. They looked at each other with their chests heaving from all the running, both out of breath. They suddenly realised their intimate position and Brittany rolled off Santana, not wanting to make the brunette uncomfortable.

"That was fun." Santana breathed.

"Yeah." The blonde agreed. They lay like that together until they both began to feel the cold.

"We should probably get back." Brittany suggested. "Everyone's probably already finished."

Santana smiled. "I got my prize already." She turned her head and looked at the blonde.

"Me too." Brittany grinned.

Everyone else was waiting at the finishing line when they saw two figures emerge from the forest hand in hand.

"It took you two long enough." Rachel said.

"Yeah, San got stuck in a tree." Brittany explained, shaking her head.

Santana gasped. "I did not!"

"We won." Quinn grinned. "We get to choose tomorrows activity."

Saturday:

They all got up early again, but Santana didn't half mind this time. Quinn and Rachel still didn't tell anyone what they had planned for the day. They were led outside.

"Okay everyone, today we're going for a boat race!" Jacky said.

Santana looked at Rachel and Quinn. "You chose a boat race?"

"Hey Listen." Quinn said. "It was this or litter picking. You can thank me later."

"Plus it just means we can relax on the water for a while." Rachel added.

"Where's all your competitiveness gone?" Quinn teased.

The brunette's mouth dropped open in mock surprise. "Excuse me. I'll have you know I went sailing every summer with my dads. I could win this with my hands tied behind my back." She said with a flick of her hair.

Quinn laughed. "Okay, we'll see about that."

They headed over to where the lists of teams were.

_Team 6_

_Brittany_

_Rachel_

_Santana_

_Quinn_

Santana read it and broke out into a smile. She looked at Quinn. "I'm presuming this wasn't just a coincidence?"

Quinn smiled. "You can thank me for that later also." And headed towards their boat on the lake.

Brittany caught up with them. "Hey again. You ready to get your rowing on?"

"You bet." Santana smirked." Wait, what? Rowing?"

"Yeah come on!" The blonde led Santana over to boat number six and handed her an oar.

"How delightful…" the brunette murmured.

Brittany hopped in and Santana followed and took a seat beside her. Quinn and Rachel came shortly after and sat down together in front of them. They each had an oar.

"Go!" Jacky shouted over a megaphone and they were pushed out. They began rowing for a little while. Rachel wasn't doing a great job which caused the boat to lose its course and float in every direction except the one they wanted to go.

"Berry if you don't get your shit together soon you're going overboard." Santana said.

"It's because I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. You snore _very_ loud Santana."

Brittany giggled beside her. "I do not!" Santana exclaimed.

"Don't even get me started on the drooling." Quinn laughed.

"Okay snoring, maybe. Drooling? No!" Santana said.

Rachel put down her oar and turned her head around to look at them. "Did I mention you talk in your sleep? _Oh Brittany, come save me! Brittany, Brittany, Brittany!" _

The two blondes on board laughed hysterically.

"Not true!" Santana shouted. "You are_ so_ dead, Berry." She said as she stood up and lifted the figure of the smaller brunette up easily and chucked her over the side as she squealed. Quinn made an effort to grab onto her which just sent her tumbling off the side of their small boat as well.

The two girls surfaced and looked at each other and smirked. They seemed to have had some sort of telepathic conversation as Quinn went around the other side of the boat and Rachel grabbed onto the other. They both began rocking it from side to side with evil grins on their faces. Santana was still standing up, at least trying to, as she fought to keep her balance. Brittany managed to get on her feet and they grabbed hold of each other. Santana started belting out into song. "I will go down with this ship!" Brittany giggled. "I won't put my hands up and surrender!" She sang while still clinging to Santana.

Quinn and Rachel put all their effort into one last push which sent the two girls toppling over the edge. They fell into the water while still hanging onto each other and came out of the water the same way.

They cracked up once again. "Hey San, whenever I'm with you we always end up wet. And we keep on falling." The brunette thought she could have added two more words to the end of that sentence, but she left it.

Santana smiled. "Yeah. In more ways than one, B."

**I don't even know what this chapter was, but here you go anyways. I had to stop midway through the boat scene because I heard about the Brittana kiss during the last show, and I apologise if the rest of it is messed up because my brain was malfunctioning haha. (It still is might I add) **

**So now boring camp days are over and there's progress planned in the next chapter. (Sunday in the fic) And then I'll probably either skip Monday and Tuesday or write some fluff/cuteness for the two days. I don't know, what do you think? Then on Wednesday there's the campfire thing again where shit is gonna go downnnn.**

**Please review, It get's lonely wondering if people are still reading this or not!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologise for this taking so long. I got stranded at a friend's house and couldn't get home, then when I did I had to look after my niece and nephew! But I suppose I should be thankful towards them. It was because of them that I got the idea of this story :) Also, I realised that I had anonymous reviews disabled! They are enabled now though, so anons… go wild! Enjoy.**

Sunday

Sunday morning passed. Santana was awoken extremely early again, but she was used to it and didn't half mind it if it meant she got to see Brittany. They were dragged to church and Santana spent the first ten minutes scanning the place for the blonde, and when Santana spotted her, she didn't take her eyes off her and spent the whole duration of the service admiring that beautiful blonde hair and the way Brittany tucked it behind her ears every now and again.

It ended and Santana stood at the door waiting for Brittany to come out. She felt a tap on her left shoulder and looked in that direction to find that no one was there. The brunette did a full circle and finally saw Brittany standing in front of her with a goofy grin on her face and her head slightly to the side. Santana's heart felt like it had expanded to double its size. "Got you." Brittany grinned.

"You're such a kid." Santana said smiling and shaking her head.

"Good morning!" Brittany beamed.

"Morning, Britt." Santana replied.

"Considering there is nothing going on today, do you want to go for a walk? I'm bored!" The blonde pouted.

Santana chuckled. "Me too. Let's go."

The two girls headed towards the forest. As they got there, Santana noticed that Brittany looked like she knew where she was going, like she had a destination. The brunette was confused as she thought they would just be walking around aimlessly. "Are we going somewhere in particular?" She asked.

Brittany just smiled in response. "You'll see." She said.

The blonde led Santana deeper into the forest. It wasn't in the direction of the lake, or the campsite. If it was anybody _but_ Brittany leading her to an unknown place in the middle of the woods, Santana would have been worried, but it was Brittany, so she felt entirely comfortable.

They eventually reached a little pond. They walked over and Santana noticed there were little lights shimmering at the bottom of the water, reflecting the sunlight that broke through the trees.

Brittany walked away and sat down on a bench that looked very out of place. She patted the space next to her and Santana sat down.

"This is where I come to get away from everything. When I'm sad or just want to be alone for a while, I come here." The blonde admitted. "I bring a coin with me, and throw it in and make a wish. That's what all that light was at the bottom that you were looking at." Brittany looked down embarrassed; worried that Santana would think she was stupid or childish.

"That's sweet, B." Santana said smiling.

Encouraged, she went on. "My dad made this bench for me so I could have a place to sit." She turned her head and pointed to some writing on the wood._ Brittany's bench_ it read, written on a small plaque.

"I never let anyone sit on this besides me. Actually, I never let anyone come here with me. You're the first." She said coyly.

Santana felt unbelievably privileged. Brittany was letting her go where no one else had. She was letting her in, opening up her world to her. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she smiled through them.

"So I'm allowed sit on your bench?" She asked.

Brittany didn't answer, instead she said, "Close your eyes."

Santana covered them with her hands. She was tempted to peek when she was interrupted. "And _no_ peeking." The blonde said.

Santana sighed. "Okay, okay."

Brittany looked around the surrounding area, searching for something in particular. She looked down at her feet and saw a sharp stone. "Perfect!" She said to herself.

Santana was very intrigued. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll see!" Brittany giggled.

The blonde took the stone in her hand and turned towards where the words were written on the bench. She began to scrape an _S _into the wood.

After a few minutes, Santana had surprised herself by not peeking once. She waited while hearing odd scraping noises near her.

"Okay, you can look now!" Brittany said gleefully.

Santana opened her eyes and looked at Brittany. She didn't notice anything different and arched her eyebrow. Brittany has a very amused look at her face. She looked at the bench and Santana followed her gaze. She saw where it said _Brittany's bench _neatly engraved, but then noticed there was writing in front of it. Carved into the wood, in front of Brittany's name, it said _Santana_.

_Santana and Brittany's bench._

Santana looked back to the blonde with a massive smile plastered across her face, and Brittany's matched. Both of their hearts felt like they would burst.

"Of course you can sit on _our_ bench, San." Brittany said beaming.

Santana was sure she had never felt so happy in her entire life. She dove at Brittany and engulfed her in a massive hug that the blonde returned. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies and they stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment. Santana buried her face into Brittany's neck then brought her mouth up to the blonde's ear and whispered, "Thanks, Brit."

The warm breath sent tingles down Brittany's spine and she shivered. Santana pulled back. "Are you cold?" She asked.

Brittany smiled but missed the contact and warmth of the brunette's body against hers. "No." She said. "But we should probably get back. It'll be lunch soon."

"You're right." Santana said. They stood up and began walking back when Santana stopped suddenly. "Wait, B." She said. She walked back towards the pond and Brittany followed. The Latina began rummaging in her pockets and pulled out two coins. She handed one to Brittany.

"Make a wish." She smiled, closed her eyes and threw her coin into the water with a plop.

Brittany did the same and they resumed walking again. Their hands found each others and they laced their fingers together. The two girls looked in each others eyes then turned away and looked down at the ground smiling, both suddenly shy.

"What did you wish for?" Santana asked, breaking the silence.

Brittany smiled. "If I tell you then it won't come true." She said as she squeezed Santana's hand lightly. Santana accepted the answer. They walked out of the forest, completely in their very own world, still holding hands. A stern voice broke their bubble.

"What are you doing?" Jacky suddenly appeared and asked, irritated. Brittany immediately removed her hand from Santana's and stuffed it in her pocket. "We uh.." The blonde stumbled on her words. "I lost my watch while we were doing the treasure hunt the day before yesterday so Santana and I went looking for it." Jacky stared at them with her eyes slightly squinted. "I don't see why that would involve holding hands." She said angrily. "Now hurry up Brittany, it's nearly lunch. I need to talk to you in the kitchen." She said with a scowl and walked away.

A wave of worry washed over Brittany. "I'm sorry Santana, I've got to go. I'll see you later." She said as she ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

Santana arrived at the cafeteria and sat down in her usual spot. She said hello to everyone but didn't engage in any other conversation, as she was concerned for Brittany because she seemed extremely worried, which wasn't usual for the blonde. Their food was brought out fifteen minutes later, but Brittany didn't say a word. She placed the food down, always avoiding looking at Santana. Her face was expressionless, but Santana could see the hurt in it. "Enjoy." Brittany said and walked off, without the usual bounce in her step.

Santana ate her food anxiously and then she went looking for Brittany, who wasn't at her usual spot outside. The day passed with still no sign of Brittany and Santana became increasingly worried. It was nine thirty and Santana knew she had to find Brittany before lights out. She couldn't go to sleep without knowing the blonde was okay. She suddenly knew exactly where she would be.

Santana rushed through the forest in the same direction that Brittany had led her this morning, she hoped. She eventually saw a small figure sitting on a bench up ahead, looking into the pond, with her hands on her lap. Santana jogged over and Brittany looked up. When she realised who it was she rushed over and tackled Santana into a hug.

"Hey B, what happened?" She asked. Brittany had tears running down her cheeks and Santana wiped them away with her thumb. The sight of an upset Brittany made Santana's heart clench. They walked back to the bench and sat down.

"My mom told me I was disgusting, San. Holding hands with a _girl._" She said imitating her mother

"Are you serious?" Santana asked shocked.

"Yep. She told me that if I ever even thought about touching a _girl_ like that again she'd disown me." Here she looked Santana up and down, and with a slight smile said, "Too late."

Santana pulled her in for a hug and held the blonde against her chest as she ran her hands up and down her back, comforting her. "You're not disgusting, Brit."

"She said our family had a 'reputation' to uphold and she wouldn't have any sort of that filth under roof, disgracing her and the family." Fresh tears began pouring down her cheeks.

Santana just held her. Brittany looked up at the brunette with sadness in her eyes. "This isn't disgraceful is it, San? What we're doing, I mean? What I feel for you, it's not disgusting, right?"

Santana looked back down at her and felt her own tears forming. "Brit, I love you." She paused. "And that's not disgraceful, or disgusting, or filthy. It's beautiful. You're beautiful Brittany."

Brittany smiled, reassured that what she felt for the brunette was in fact _right._ "I love you too Santana." They both cuddled closer.

After a few moments Brittany sat up and wiped her eyes. She laughed. "I'm such a mess."

Santana smirked. "No you're not, babe."

The blonde turned to Santana and looked at her amused, with an award winning smile spread across her face.

"What?" Santana asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You called me babe." Brittany giggled. "I like it."

Santana laughed. "Me too."

The two girls locked eyes and they had a silent conversation. They both knew what they wanted, they both knew what they yearned for, they both knew that they were completely and madly in love with the person they were looking at, and without hesitation they leaned in at the same time and pressed their lips together. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and Brittany snaked her arms around Santana's neck and ran her fingers through her hair. The kiss was soft and sweet. There was no rush. They pressed their bodies together as much as they could, both desperate to feel the other. They stopped kissing, out of breath, and rested their foreheads together, staring in each others eyes. Santana moved her hand up and put her palm against Brittany's cheek.

"Brit." She said breathlessly. "Be my girlfriend?"

Brittany beamed. "Yes." She said and pressed her lips against Santana's once more. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes." She said between kisses. "A million times yes." They broke the kiss again and grinned at each other, both overjoyed. Santana corrected herself. _This_ as the happiest she's ever been.

"My wish came true." Brittany whispered.

Santana smiled at the blonde, with love radiating from her. "Mine too." She admitted. "Mine too."

**Please review, it makes me happyyyyyy! Oh and in case you're wondering the part with brit's mom wasn't the 'shit hits the fan' part of this story… that was kind of the 'pre-shit hits the fan' part.. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. Each chapter seems to be getting less and less views so I'm a little worried haha. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so so so so much for all the reviews last chapter. I appreciate each one, they always make my day! It's past 2am and I was going to go asleep but these reviews have got me itching to continue, so here you go. I thought it was too soon to head straight into the drama after they just got together so im gonna hang off a bit and actually write Monday and Tuesday instead of skipping to Wednesday. (this is all in the timeline of the story by the way, not real life in case anyone thinks I've gone crazy! Oh wait...) Enough of me, here's chapter 6.**

Santana arrived back at the girls' cabin just before lights out. She climbed up to the top bunk unable to contain her grin. Quinn noticed. "Where have you been all day?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Just… with someone." Santana replied.

"Well from the gigantic smile on your face I think I can tell who." The blonde laughed.

Santana looked at her. "What? Who do you think it was?"

"Brittany, obviously. You guys have been inseparable. So have you asked her out yet?" Quinn said with a mischievous smile.

"What? How did you…" Santana paused. "Were you spying on us?"

Quinn's eyes widened "Whoa whoa, I'm not that much of a creep. No I wasn't. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to see that you two are head over heels for each other."

Santana blushed and Quinn noticed. "Aww, little San's got a girlfriend!" She teased. She was about to continue when she got a pillow to the face. "Ow." She muttered and rubbed her head. "No need for that!"

Santana tried to hide her smile but she couldn't, nothing could take away her good mood right now. She turned over in her bed and closed her eyes, still smiling.

"Night San." She heard Quinn whispering from behind her. "Sweet dreams…. About Brittany." She added.

"Shut it, Quinn, or I'll tell Berry how much you want to fuck her!" Santana could tell that the blonde's eyes were nearly coming out of their sockets without even looking at her. She grinned to herself.

"Santana!" Quinn hissed and the brunette felt a pillow hit her head.

A small, tired voice came from the bottom bunk underneath Quinn. "I heard that."

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut tight and sighed. "Sorry Rach. Santana's just being Santana."

Rachel laughed. "It's okay Quinn, if I was you I'd want to fuck me too."

Santana burst out laughing. "Okay Berry, I hate to say this but I kind of like you now."

"Oh god, you want me now too? I know I'm irresistible, but I'm all Quinn's. Sorry Satan." The shorter brunette said.

This time it was Quinn's turn to blush. Santana shuddered. "Ew, I change my mind." The girls all laughed and then promptly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Monday

Classes dragged by but Santana's mind was constantly set on her girlfriend. She tuned into the teacher once or twice, talking about unplanned pregnancy. Santana smiled to herself. There's one thing she didn't have to worry about; Brittany getting her pregnant.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. He was busy scribbling nonsense onto the board. She opened her phone.

_I know you're in class, S, but I cant stop thinking about you. B xx_

She immediately grinned to herself, quickly looked up to make sure the teacher was still distracted then tapped out a reply.

_I can't stop thinking about you either, B. so much better than listening to this guy drone on xx_

She stuffed her phone back into her pocket and went back to day dreaming about a certain somebody. Just then she got another text, but it wasn't from Brittany this time.

_Party tomorrow in the boy's cabin. Come over at 10.30, after lights out. Keep it quiet, and bring the alcohol! Puck_

Santana grinned. This would be interesting.

Tuesday

Classes came and went. The constant thought of a beautiful blonde kept Santana sane throughout the day. By the time it was lights out, Santana was pretty excited. She had told Brittany about it earlier and the blonde couldn't wait either. Brittany had snuck out of her house at 10.25. It was easy. There was a tree right outside Brittany's window that she could get down easily. She was a great climber, graceful too. She crept into the girl's cabin and Santana saw her come in and ran over to her. They hugged briefly then Santana ran back to her bed and pulled a bottle of whiskey out from under her mattress where it was kept hidden the past few days.

"Quinn, Rachel, Wake up." She whispered, shaking them lightly in turn.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about the party." Quinn said rubbing her eyes. "Come on Rach, this'll be fun." She said dragging the shorter brunette out of the bed.

Santana walked back over to Brittany and showed her the bottle, with smirk. The blonde grinned. "You are _so_ evil." Brittany said in a deeper and huskier voice than usual that made Santana go weak at the knees.

Brittany took the flashlight she had brought with her and flicked it on. They headed over to the boys' cabin and Brittany knocked lightly, some complicated rhythm that was obviously some code or password for entrance. The door immediately swung open and Puck was standing there, grinning.

"Welcome to the house of Puck." He smirked.

They all went in and the guys waved. Quinn and Rachel went over to Sam and Finn while Santana and Brittany stayed at the door for a moment. Santana opened the whiskey and sniffed it. She immediately felt like being sick at the smell but took a mouthful and swallowed anyway. She handed it to Brittany who did the same. They grinned at each other.

Puck called Santana over for a moment and she went. Brittany went over to some kid in a wheelchair who she hadn't been introduced to yet. She probably wanted to ask him if he was a robot or not.

"So what's the deal with you and Brittany, huh?" Puck asked.

"I'm in love with her." Santana surprised herself at how easily the sentence flowed out of her mouth. Puck paused for a moment, also surprised at Santana's straightforwardness.

"Uh…do you have a problem with that or something? Not that I care what anyone else thinks of it though." She said, surprisingly herself again because what she had just said was the honest truth. She really didn't care what people thought of them. She loved Brittany. Brittany loved her. Nothing else mattered.

"No, not at all." Puck answered honestly. "Just surprised you'd be so outright with it. I think it's kind of hot actually. Can I join sometime?" He winked.

Santana punched him playfully on the arm and couldn't help but smile. "Never." She responded. "That hot body is reserved for me, and me only."

As she said this, her eyes searched the room for Brittany and she saw her sitting with the guy in the wheelchair. Brittany looked utterly bored and uninterested in whatever he was saying, but then Santana noticed he was unnecessarily close to the blonde. Santana didn't like it at all. Not one bit. Then he put his hand on her thigh and Brittany looked disgusted. That was it for the brunette. She strutted over and stood in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?" She snarled at him.

He looked terrified. "Oh, uhh.. nothing, I just, em, we were just talking.." Santana smacked his hand away and glared at him. "That doesn't really look like talking, now does It, Wheels?"

Santana sat down on Brittany's lap sideways and wrapped her arms around her neck. Brittany's hands instantly made their way around the brunette's waist and held her tight.

"She's mine. I'm hers. Beat it, Stubbles McCripple Pants." She said as she moved closer to the blonde.

He wheeled away, muttering "My name is Artie…" but Santana didn't hear, nor care. She looked at Brittany who was smiling wildly at her. "You're so hot." The blonde whispered into Santana's ear in that voice that made Santana melt. "Especially when you get like that. My hero."

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany on the lips, not caring if anyone saw. She pulled away and picked up her bottle that she had placed on the ground and took another few mouthfuls, then handed it to Brittany who did the same. They both giggled and resumed kissing. Their lips parted and their tongues explored each other. The kiss quickly got heated and hands began to roam. Brittany pulled away to take another mouthful of the whiskey when she noticed quite a few guys staring.

Santana noticed as well. "Pervs." They mumbled in unison.

Santana leaned in and put her mouth to the blonde's ear. She nipped at it a little, eliciting a small moan from her before whispering "Let's go back to the girls' cabin. Everyone will be asleep."

Brittany nodded and stood up. They took each other's hand and walked towards the door before stopping. "Where's Quinn and Rachel?" Santana asked. The girls scanned the room and found them in a corner, lips locked and completely oblivious to their surroundings. Brittany laughed. "I think they'll be fine."

They waved bye to everyone and walked towards their cabin, stumbling a little as they began to feel the effects of the alcohol. They had to grip on to each other to stop from falling which they both found hilarious and were quietly giggling the whole way back. They were about to go into the cabin when Santana started laughing to herself again. "What's so funny?" Brittany asked.

"You know we're not actually breaking any rules, well besides the whole alcohol thing. But your mom said no _boys_ allowed in here." Santana pulled her in for a deep kiss. "And you are _so_ much better than any stupid boy." She whispered.

They tiptoed to the back of the cabin, where there were a few free bunk beds. They climbed on top of one of them that was furthest away from the other sleeping girls. Brittany lay down on it and Santana moved on top of her, much in the same position they had been in when they tumbled down that hill, but positions reversed now, and in a very different situation. Santana leaned down and their mouths found each other. They kissed passionately, and deeply. Santana then moved away from the blonde's lips and kissed her jawline, then slowly down her neck, sucking and nipping slightly. Brittany let out a soft moan that made Santana's heart race.

Santana moved one of her legs in between Brittany's and slowly moved her knee upwards and lightly pressed in between Brittany's thighs. The blonde let out a gasp and arched her back slightly. She seemed hesitant though. Santana started sliding her hands up underneath Brittany's top when she stopped suddenly. "Brit?" She asked.

"Yeah, San?"

"I don't know if I want to do this. I mean I do, but…"

"You'd prefer it if our first time together was sober?" Brittany finished her sentence.

"Exactly. And I'd prefer it if we were alone." The brunette said as she looked around the room at the sleeping bodies.

Brittany smiled. "I agree." She then lifted her head up and pressed her lips against Santana's, gentle and slow. Santana moved from on top of Brittany and lay down beside her. She rested her head on the blonde's chest and wrapped her arm around her waist. Brittany held Santana tightly. The brunette raised her head and they kissed once more.

"I love you, Santana." Brittany whispered.

"I love you, Brittany." She responded.

They held each other closer, both beyond happy to fall asleep together. They slowly drifted off to sleep, both of their last thoughts being about the girl they were cuddled next to.

**I apologise for leaving our girls sexually frustrated but… I thought it would be better if I waited till next chapter. Santana Lopez turning down sex? What has the world come to. Yikes. Well I'll be updating regularly now, as you can see. Two chapters in a day, BAM! It's bright outside now, pink clouds, yay. And again, thank you all so much for the reviews, keep em coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My sleeping pattern is so messed up these days; I may as well be living in a different time zone. I apologise if this chapter isn't up to scratch. I haven't really felt motivated today, blah. Anyways, here's the reason this story is rated M. I've never written any kind of sex scene so go easy on me, I'm awkward and embarrassed.**

Wednesday

Brittany had always woken up pretty early. She woke up at least thirty minutes before everyone else, so she had time to get things ready for the camp before the other teenagers woke up. She was lucky because of this, as her parents wouldn't check on her in the mornings as they knew she'd probably be out and about. They wouldn't go looking for her. Not that Brittany minded.

Today wasn't any different and Brittany woke up before any of the other girls. Her arm was still wrapped around the sleeping brunette whose head was resting on her chest. She could feel Santana gently rise and fall with her own breathing. She glanced down and was nearly taken aback by the beauty of the woman cuddled into her. Santana looked so…_ vulnerable._

She kissed her forehead lightly, sweetly. Santana began to stir. _Shit, _Brittany thought. The brunette shifted and opened her eyes. She blinked repeatedly, almost like she was making sure that yes, she was in the arms of a beautiful blonde and no, it was not a dream.

"Morning Brit." She said smiling, surprised at her good mood because Santana Lopez was definitely _not_ a morning person. She rested her head back down.

"Morning San." Brittany said. "I better get going before any of the girls wake up."

The brunette frowned. "But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, S." Brittany said as she held Santana that little bit tighter. A few minutes later, she reluctantly let go of the brunette and lay her gently back on the bed. Santana groaned and grabbed the air still with her eyes closed, looking for the blonde. Brittany chuckled. "I'll see you later San. It's the campfire stuff tonight so we can do something then." She whispered.

Santana mumbled something in agreement, still unable to fully wake herself. Brittany kissed her on the cheek and then headed back to her house.

Thirty minutes later Santana was awoken by that horrible horn. She opened her eyes and realised that being woken up by a kiss to the forehead was a _billion_ times better. In that exact moment, she promised herself that she wouldn't stop fighting until she was able to wake up to Brittany every day of her life.

Santana sat up and got dressed. Jacky came in moments later. "I'd just like to say whoever has been stealing my blow horn will have to put it back in my office by lunch time or there will be serious trouble!" She shouted.

Santana glared at her. The woman made her blood boil. She sauntered over to her and gave the older woman her trade mark bitch face. "I know where I'd shove that blow horn." She snarled and brushed passed her, bumping Jacky's shoulder on purpose, leaving her standing there very bewildered. Santana smiled to herself and made her way to class.

The day passed by uneventful. By the time it was time to head to the campfire, Santana was itching to see Brittany. She began following the others towards the usual site. She held back so she was behind everyone because she didn't really want to talk, to any of them anyway. She only had on person on her mind. It was dark already and the stars were out. They never failed to amaze Santana. That was one thing she didn't miss about the city. The sky was so much better out here.

She suddenly felt two soft hands that she instantly recognised come from behind her and cover her eyes. She was enveloped in darkness when she felt lips press against her neck that sent shivers through her whole body. The lips then moved to her ear. "Hey sexy." An unmistakable voice whispered.

Santana spun around in one swift motion and wrapped her arms around Brittany, catching her by surprise. "Hey babe." They grinned and pressed their lips together.

Brittany looked ahead of them and noticed that everyone else was out of sight. Santana turned her head and followed her gaze.

"So as much as I'd like to cuddle up to you beside the fire again, or sneak off and watch you strip by the lake, they all involve other people being around." Santana said. "And I want you all. to. my. self. " She said emphasizing each syllable.

Brittany grinned wildly at this and she felt knots and butterflies in her stomach that made her feel terribly uncomfortable and absolutely wonderful at the same time. "I'm all yours." She said. A few moments passed and then she added. "So… you were watching me strip, huh?"

Santana blushed and she tried to hide it but Brittany could tell, even in the dark. She giggled.

"Well I can't help myself. You're hot." She winked.

Brittany blushed and Santana noticed the colour creeping onto the blonde's cheeks. She found it absolutely adorable.

"And cute." Santana added. The words just slipped out, but she definitely didn't regret them when she saw Brittany's coy smile and blush again.

"Are you trying to sweet talk me or something?" Brittany said smiling. "Because you know you don't have to. You've already won me over."

Santana leaned forward and kissed the blonde. They both smiled into it.

They pulled away, laced their fingers together and began walking back. They arrived at the girls' cabin and opened the door when Brittany stopped suddenly. Santana looked at her questionably.

"Can we go somewhere else, San?" The blonde asked.

"Sure. Wherever you want, Brit."

"Come to my bed." Brittany blurted out.

There was nowhere else that Santana would rather be. She felt warmth and excitement and happiness and a million different indescribable emotions course through her veins. But then she remembered something. "What about your parents?"

"They'll be gone for an hour and a half. Probably even longer. They won't even notice we're gone." She paused. "Please Santana."

"Well I thought you'd never ask." Santana smirked. The blonde giggled and jumped up and down in excitement. She grabbed Santana's hand and they walked towards Brittany's house, which turned into a light jog, which turned into a full on sprint as both girls couldn't contain their excitement or giggles.

They ran up the stairs and stumbled into Brittany's bedroom. The blonde closed the door and before she knew it Santana had her pressed gently against the wall. They were both breathing heavily, as they stared into each others eyes. Santana took Brittany's hands and pinned them to the wall above the blonde's head. She leaned in and their lips crashed together, overflowing with passion. Brittany wriggled her arms free as she moved them down to Santana's hips. She pulled the brunette against her as they continued kissing each other, tongues touching tongues. Santana bit Brittany's lower lip lightly that caused a quiet moan to escape from the blonde.

Without warning, Brittany broke the kiss and scooped Santana up so that her legs were wrapped around the blonde's waist. Santana gasped excitedly. Without breaking eye contact once, Brittany brought the other girl over to the bed and carefully laid her down. Brittany straddled her and leant down to press her lips softly to the brunette's. She pulled away and began unbuttoning Santana's shirt. Santana looked up at her with an expression that Brittany knew was only reserved for her. It was filled with lust, vulnerability, desire, passion, but mostly love. Absolute adoration. Santana sat up so that Brittany could remove her shirt. The blonde supported her with one hand on her back, while the other took off the garment. Santana slid her hands up under the blonde's top and then raised it over her head and threw it on the floor.

Brittany gently pushed Santana back down on the bed. She moved her hands down and unzipped the brunette's jeans. Brittany moved downwards and slid them off of her. Santana lay underneath her in her underwear with her chest rising and falling. Brittany took off her jeans too so that they were both in their underwear, breathing heavily.

The blonde leaned down and kissed along Santana's jawline then kissed and sucked at the sensitive part just underneath her ear. Santana whimpered in response. Brittany brushed the brunette's hair from her shoulder and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. She kissed down her neck and then along her collarbone that sent shivers all through Santana. She moved her hands underneath Santana and unhooked her bra. She then gently slid the straps off her smooth arms and threw the bra on top of the growing pile of clothes.

Santana had never done this before. Well she had, but not like this, nowhere near anything like this. It was always _get it over and done with_ when she was with any guy. But here was Brittany, taking care of her, taking her time, looking down at her like she was the most precious gem in the world. Santana sat up and took of Brittany's bra then slid the blonde's underwear off her. Brittany tucked her fingers under the hem of Santana's and glided them off her too. The blonde stared down and looked at Santana, completely naked, physically and emotionally. She was exposed, completely vulnerable and Brittany had never seen anything like it.

"You're beautiful." She found herself saying breathlessly. As Brittany said this she accidently brushed her hand off Santana's nipple which sent a whole new wave of feeling through the brunette. She sat up and put her mouth to Brittany's ear.

"Fuck me." She moaned into her.

Brittany's whole body heated up as she had never heard anything so sexy. She wasted no time in locking lips with the brunette and passionately kissing her. She moved her hand up to cup Santana's breast and she moaned into the kiss. Brittany moved her thumb in circles over her nipple then lightly pinched it.

"Oh fuck Britt." Santana threw her head back and clutched tightly onto the sheets.

Brittany then began to move her hands lower and lower, along Santana's perfect stomach until she eventually reached her hot core. Santana was wet, very wet. Brittany ran her fingers along her slit until she plunged two fingers into her soaking pussy. Santana arched her back and made a sound that made Brittany herself nearly cum. She began to thrust in and out as she curled her fingers into Santana. She brought her mouth to the brunette's nipples and began sucking on it, biting every now and again.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Brittany." Santana moaned. That was as far as her participation was going for this religious camp bullshit. She'd done her part.

Brittany began to pump her fingers in faster and harder as Santana matched her rhythm.

"I'm so close." She said tilting her head back.

Brittany brought her mouth away from Santana's nipple and moved towards her ear instead. She whispered in to it, in the sexiest, most seductive voice she could muster.

"Cum for me Santana."

Santana exploded right there and then as she felt the hot breath on her. Her walls clenched around Brittany's fingers and she let out a glass-shattering scream. Brittany continued thrusting her fingers in and out of Santana, at a much slower, relaxed pace. Santana rode out her orgasm. She opened her eyes and looked at Brittany, who removed her fingers. Brittany brought them up to her mouth and sucked on them, licking off all of Santana's juices from her. Santana quivered at the sight.

She was panting heavily. "That. was. amazing." Before Brittany could answer, Santana had flipped her over and ran her eyes hungrily over her. She immediately dove down onto Brittany's breasts and licked at her nipple as her hand caressed the other breast. Brittany took a sharp intake of breath and her eyes widened. Santana, not wasting any time because Brittany was sure as hell ready, began kissing down her stomach, passed her belly button until she reached Brittany's centre. She gave Brittany's clit a quick flick with her tongue. Brittany arched her back and her hands found Santana's head. Santana licked along the blonde's slit and then pushed her tongue into her.

"Oh god." Brittany moaned and clutched onto Santana's hair.

Santana tongue fucked her for another minute until she pulled out and replaced it with two fingers. Brittany gasped. She thrust her fingers in and out; reaching places that Brittany didn't even know existed. She then put her mouth around Brittany's clit and sucked and circled it with her tongue while she continued pumping her fingers. Brittany's moans grew louder and louder.

"Oh fuck, Oh fuck Santana." She screamed. Hearing her name said like that made Santana moan into Brittany's pussy. The vibrations made Brittany go wild, but it wasn't until she looked down, and locked eyes with Santana who winked as she fucked her that she was sent over the edge. She screamed so loud that Santana was sure the whole country would hear her. When Brittany came back down to earth, Santana moved back up her body and lay next to her. They kissed and Brittany could taste herself on Santana's tongue. "You are amazing." She panted. "It's like you made rainbows course through my veins instead of blood."

Santana chuckled. "I love you, Brit. So much."

"I love you too, San."

They lay like that for a while, their naked bodies still mangled together so much so that they almost looked like they melted into one person. They stared at each other, and kissed now and again, soft, slow and gentle kisses. Nothing else mattered to them in this moment except each other. They were completely wrapped up in their own world. So much so, that they didn't even hear the door downstairs being opened. So much so, that they didn't notice the padding of feet coming up the stairs. So much so, that they didn't hear the footsteps approaching Brittany's door.

**Holy shit holy shit holy shit, CLIFF TO THE FUCKING HANGER! I apologise so much, I even hate myself for leaving this here. **

**DON'T HURT ME ASDFFDSHGSDAFGSGDF**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okey doke, thanks for everyone's reviews last chapter. I hope the sex scene went down well. I can't read over it because I cringe every time hahaha. **

_They were completely wrapped up in their own world. So much so, that they didn't even hear the door downstairs being opened. So much so, that they didn't notice the padding of feet coming up the stairs. So much so, that they didn't hear the footsteps approaching Brittany's door._

Until it was too late. Brittany's door flung open and in stepped her father. Rob's eyes immediately focused on the bed and his expression hardened. Santana's eyes went wider than she thought possible and all colour drained from Brittany's face. They immediately flung their clothes on.

Rob stood there with his fists clenched. He was silent for a moment, and Brittany just wished he would shout at her and get it over with because waiting for it was worse.

"Get out of my house." He said through gritted teeth.

Brittany jumped up and moved towards him. "Daddy plea-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." He roared. She tried to reach out to him but he brushed her away.

Just then another person stepped through the door and there stood Brittany's mother. She took in the sight of the wrinkled bed covers, of the messed up hair, of her raging husband and the reek of sex from the room. Brittany had never seen her look so angry in her entire life.

"Look at what our daughter has turned into." Rob snarled. "You were always a disgrace to this family but I didn't know it was on this high of a scale. I can't look at you without wanting to vomit."

Brittany's mouth dropped open. It felt like someone had stuck their hand in her chest and ripped her heart out.

She looked away from her father, knowing he was a lost cause and turned to her mother. She looked at her pleadingly. "Mom.."

Before she could finish her sentence she felt a sting on her cheek, as palm connected with face and Jacky slapped her.

"You are not my daughter anymore." She hissed.

This sent Santana over the edge and rage washed over her. She stormed over and stood in front of Brittany, protectively. She grabbed Jacky by the shirt and pulled her forwards so she was inches away from her face. She looked back at Brittany who had silent tears streaming down her face because of the venom that was being spat at her by her parents.

She turned back to Jacky. "Don't you _ever_ touch her like that again." She growled. "Or I will hit you so hard Adam and Eve will fucking feel it."

Jacky stood her ground and glared at her. "Get your filthy, sinful fingers off of me, you rat."

Santana laughed, a deep, evil, menacing laugh. She moved back beside Brittany and took her hand. She raised her other hand in the air and wiggled her fingers.

"See these _sinful_ fingers?" Santana asked. "I just fucked your daughter with them." She smirked.

There was a look of sheer horror on both parents. Rob stared daggers at Santana. "Get out of my house, _now." _He said. "You are not welcome here and you're being sent home as soon as possible. And you," He said turning to Brittany. "Are no longer welcome under my roof." He paused. "But you are staying in the camp. It's where you belong you little brat."

The two girls looked at each other with pained expressions. They moved towards each other but Rob stepped in between them. He turned to Santana. "You did this to her. I said get out of my house."

"Hey." Brittany said, getting his attention. He turned around. "I love her, dad, and nothing you can say or do will change that."

Rob snorted. "You're never seeing her again." He turned back to Santana. "Now get out of my house before I have to make you get out."

Santana began walking towards the door then stopped. "I love your daughter. I promised myself a few days ago that I would stop at nothing to be able to wake up and see her face every morning and I won't let anyone get in the way of that, especially you two." Tears stung her eyes as she looked at Brittany one last time.

She turned away and walked down the stairs and out the door. It was dark and raining. Even the sky was crying for her. She walked back towards the cabin, kicking stones at an unnecessarily hard force. She screamed into the sky as her tears mingled with the rain so she didn't know which was which anymore.

She suddenly felt a hand grab her arm and spin her around. Brittany stood there with equal tears streaming down her face, her hair and clothes soaked. She reached out and grabbed Santana's face and pulled it towards her own. Their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss that felt like it would be their last one. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together as they both cried. Santana flung herself at the blonde and wrapped her arms as tightly around her as she could. Brittany held her close.

"I'm going to find a way to see you again, San." Brittany said.

"No matter what it takes." Santana added.

"I have to get back before they come out here. They're making me pack my stuff and I have to go camp outside somewhere." Brittany said with a frown.

They held each other close for a few more moments then reluctantly let go. "I love you Brittany."

"I love you too Santana." She turned around and walked back to her house.

Santana arrived at the cabin and walked in silently passed all the sleeping girls. She packed her stuff away, knowing that she would probably be leaving in the morning. She climbed onto her bunk bed for the last time and saw Quinn and Rachel cuddled together again. She prayed to a god that she didn't believe in that they wouldn't have to go through anything like this. She curled up in her bed, alone once again. The loneliness washed over her and her heart ached to be lying next to Brittany.

The next morning Santana was awoken by someone shoving her. She opened her eyes and saw Jacky standing there. "You're father is here." She said.

Santana put on her clothes. She wrote out a small note to Quinn and Rachel outlining the situation and placed it on the blonde's pillow. She dragged her bags out of the cabin. Her father stood there and she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She buried her face into him and began sobbing profusely. He moved his hand up and down her back, comforting her.

"Santana, Santana. What's wrong? I was told to come here as quick as I could. They said it was urgent. Are you alright?" He asked panicked.

Santana just continued crying into his shoulder. "Santana, what happened?" He asked.

She pulled away from him slightly and looked him in the eyes. The brunette had never told her father about her sexuality, but if there ever was a time where she needed to tell the truth, it was now.

"I'm in love with a girl." She said and buried her face into him again. "I'm a lesbian." She sobbed.

Santana's dad, Andreas, smiled slightly to himself. He held her tighter.

"I still don't see what the big deal is. I probably knew about that before you did." He laughed lightly. "I know you better than you know yourself, Santana."

Santana looked up at him and had never been more grateful for such a fantastic father.

"I still don't get it. What does your sexual orientation have to do with me needing to rush out here?" He asked.

Before Santana could answer Rob approached them and threw Santana's bags on the ground like they were infected with some deadly disease. "Take your filthy daughter and her shit home." Rob snarled. He began walking away.

"_Excuse me?"_ Andreas said.

Rob turned back around and walked right up to Santana's father. "I said, take your _filthy_ daughter and her shit home." He spat out.

Andreas glared at him, and if looks could kill…

"What exactly is going on here?" He asked, trying his best to remain composed.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Your devil offspring has ruined my child and she is no longer welcome here. She is a disgrace to the human race and I never want to look at her again. Get her out of my sight."

Rob moved to turn around again, not before Andreas' fist connected with his face and sent him reeling backwards. It hit him on the mouth and blood began trickling out of it. Rob put his hand up to his mouth, then looked at the blood on his fingers. Before he had any time to retaliate another blow was delivered, this time hitting below his eye. Rob fell backwards and landed on the ground.

Santana stood there watching the scene unfold with her jaw dropped. Andreas walked over to Rob and stood over him, looking down. "Don't you ever talk about my daughter like that again." He put his foot on Rob's chest and pushed his heel down. "The only disgrace here is you."

Andreas took Santana's bags and began walking casually back to the car, leaving Rob still lying on the ground stunned. Santana stood in place for a few moments, still in shock. She then began jogging after her father as he reached the car and threw her bags in. He got into the drivers seat. "Get in Santana." He said calmly, as if he didn't just punch a guy in the face twice.

Santana jumped in and stared at him still with her mouth open. A smile graced her features.

"That was so _AWESOME!" _She squealed.

Andreas smiled smugly. "Oh please. You think you got all that feistiness from your mother? Not a chance."

Santana attacked him with a hug. "I love you, dad."

Andreas couldn't remember the last time he heard his daughter say that, and he fought back tears. "I love you too, Santana. Now tell me everything." He said as he started the car.

Santana told him everything. Well, everything besides the details that would make both her and her father cringe. She left those little things out. They were only for her and Brittany. Andreas noticed the love that flowed from his daughter when she spoke of Brittany. He already loved this mystery blonde.

When all had been told, Andreas paused for a few moments. "She sounds like a lovely girl, Santana." He said. "And one thing's for sure, I'll do everything in my power to get you two back together. But right now, we need to stop off in some hotel and stay the night, because I'm too tired to continue driving."

Santana agreed. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and fall asleep.

They found a hotel and got out of the car. As they walked towards it, Andreas put his arm around his daughter's shoulder. He chuckled. "Your mother is going to _freak out_ when she hears I punched the camp owner."

Santana smiled. "I'm proud of you, dad."

"I'm proud of you too, Santana." He grinned.

Suddenly Santana's smile faded. The events of last night flooded her mind once again. She looked up at her father with tears threatening to spill. "Promise me you'll help me get her back." She pleaded. Andreas looked down at his daughter and squeezed her tighter. "Whatever it takes, sweetie."

**Lopez family kicks ASS! Sorry this is kind of short and I'm not happy with it but here you go anyway. Please review and tell me what you think D:**

**Also, this story has gotten nearly 9k hits and 2.6k visitors, and I don't know if that's a lot compared to other fics but it means a lot to me and I am absolutely delighted. So thank you to everyone who puts time into reading this, I'm doing it for you. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, wait no further! Sorry for the delay, I'm lazy and have been feeling very unmotivated . Only 3 more reviews till 100, never thought it'd get this far :) Thank you everyone.**

**Oh and also, if I'm changing scene or time or whatever I'm just going to underline the first few words, instead of that annoying xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx or other random stuff people use.**

Quinn woke up and rolled over. She felt something against her cheek that definitely was not her pillow. She opened her eyes slowly and realised it was a folded piece of paper. Curious, she opened it and there was a paragraph scribbled on it that looked very rushed. It read,

_Quinn,_

_I'll be quick. I'm sure you realised that I'm in love with Brittany. Her dad caught us in her bedroom. Let's just say her parents didn't take it well. I've been sent home, but I'll make sure to see you again, and your hobbit. Please look after Brit for me while I'm gone._

_Santana_

Quinn's eyes widened. This could _not_ be good. Quinn knew how freakishly conservative Brittany's parents were, and she could only imagine how they would take to their daughter being in love with a girl. She shot up out of bed, deciding not to wake the sleeping beauty on the bunk beneath her. Quinn's first impression of the blonde had been wrong. She'd seen her as that annoying camp owners' daughter, but she soon realised the blonde was one of the sweetest people she ever met. She threw on clothes and dashed out the door, looking for her.

She found her sitting on a bench outside the cafeteria and ran over to her. She stood in front of the blue eyed girl who looked up with red, puffy eyes. It made Quinn's heart hurt to see a girl as sweet as Brittany looking so distraught. Quinn sat down and put her arm around the blonde's shoulder. "I heard." She said. "How are you taking it?"

To answer Quinn, Brittany just flung herself at the green-eyed girl and wrapped her arms around her as violent sobs rattled her body. Quinn whispered some comforting words to the blonde to try get her to calm down.

"We'll get her back, Brittany. I can see how much you love each other and I'll do everything in my power to help." She said honestly.

Brittany sniffed and tried to force the tears back. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really" Quinn reassured.

"Thanks Q." She said. "I miss her so much." Brittany felt like someone had ripped a part of her out. She didn't feel like a whole person anymore. So_ this_ is why they call it your other half… She thought.

They sat there for a little while. Brittany's head resting on Quinn's shoulder, silent tears pouring down her cheeks and soaking Quinn's shirt. Quinn looked at her watch.

"Brit, everyone's going to be waking up now. I better get back." She said, though she was reluctant to leave her.

"Okay Quinn." She said as she sat up and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Thanks."

Quinn walked back to the cabin, as the girls were indeed all waking up. She saw Rachel sitting on her bed looking a bit panicked. When the brunette saw Quinn she rushed over to her.

"There you are!" She said smiling.

"Yeah, I was just with Brittany." Rachel noticed that the blonde seemed upset, almost defeated.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked worried.

Quinn led Rachel back to the bed and sat her down as she explained the situation. Rachel was frozen on the spot, with wide eyes and an open mouth. After a moment she spoke up.

"Wow." She said in disbelief.

"We have to do something, Rach." Quinn said.

Rachel searched every corner of her mind, desperate to find a solution. Her eyes brightened and Quinn could almost see the light bulb flick on above the brunette's head. She leant into the Quinn and whispered something into her ear, so that the other girls would not overhear.

Quinn pulled back a moment later to stare into Rachel's eyes. She smiled immediately then grabbed the brunette and pulled her in for a quick kiss. The two girls grinned at each other.

"You are a genius." Quinn beamed. "An evil, evil, genius."

Santana had fallen asleep immediately when she got to the small hotel, exhausted from the events of the past few days. She woke up at the usual freakishly early hour of the morning that she had gotten used to back at camp. _Camp_, oh shit, camp. Everything came flooding back to her and she felt all the air rush out of her lungs. Well, she thought it was the air at least, but when she took in another breath she still felt like something had been taken out of her. _Brittany,_ She thought,_ that's what's gone._

She got back into bed and lay on her side as a lone tear slid down her face. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She needed her Brittany back, so bad. But how? Santana was prepared to fight for her. Hell, she'd walk all the way back to that camp, kidnap Brittany and murder anyone that tried to get in her way, but she knew that would just bring about a whole new series of implications. A buzz from her phone brought her out of her thoughts. She opened it.

_It's Quinn, I stole your number from Brittany's phone. Listen, we have a plan, but we need you to tell me where you are_

Santana eyed the text warily. What the hell was going on?

Quinn and Rachel were walking. Rachel looked a little sceptical.

"Where are we going Q? I doubt anyone will be able to help us." She said

Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers as they walked up to the door of the boys' cabin and knocked.

"Rach, this is a camp for brats, as in difficult, problematic, vexatious teenagers. Put simply, someone here is going to know how to help us." She laughed.

Someone opened the door and they pushed there way into the cabin.

"Whoa ladies, someone's forgotten about the _no girls allowed_ rule. Not that I'm complaining." Mike laughed.

Puck was across the room. He lifted his head upon hearing the word girls. Quinn and Rachel scanned the room and saw the unmistakable Mohawk. They walked towards him and a big silly grin was plastered on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint boys, they're here for me. The ladies love themselves some Puckasaurus." He said flexing.

The girls walked up to him and grimaced. "Gross." They said in unison.

"We need your help." Quinn said. Puck raised an eyebrow. Rachel leaned into him and whispered in his ear. She pulled back and both girls stared at him, waiting for his answer.

He smirked. "You came to the right person."

**Okay so this is super short and I apologise, the next one will be especially long to make up for it, promise! I just need to get some things sorted out with this story before I continue. I'll try to update sooner, ah! So what do you think the girls are up to?**

**Also, any ideas for the future of this fic are more than welcome. Thanks everyone 3**

**Review review review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I felt bad for making you guys wait a few days for such a short chapter 9, so, here's another chapter that I added as soon as possible. I also just wanted to write how Brittany and Santana talk about the other to different people when they aren't with each other. I think it's important, for some reason… or maybe I'm lying and it's just a filler. Sue me!**

Santana was pacing around her hotel room. She was worried and curious. Quinn hadn't told her what her plan was, just asked for where she was staying and told her to stay there for a few days. She asked her dad and he immediately agreed, considering the situation she'd just been through. He also liked the change he'd seen in his daughter. Of course he wasn't happy with her being upset, but she was definitely a changed girl. No, she was a woman now. She was a changed _woman. _She had turned from a grumpy, frustrated, irritated teenage girl into a wonderfully caring, sensitive, loving woman. Mr Lopez still did not have the privilege of meeting the person who brought about this change in his daughter, but he sure as hell loved her a lot already.

Santana left her room and headed downstairs where breakfast was. She saw her dad already sitting down and joined him.

"Morning." He said looking up from his paper and smiling at his daughter.

"Morning dad. Sleep well?" She asked. Andreas' smile grew. He appreciated little things like these from his daughter more than anything else. Little things like asking simply if he slept well. She'd never put effort into conversation like this before. Never.

"I sure did. Yourself?" He asked.

"Not too bad." She replied. It was not too bad because she was exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately. It was not too good either because she fell asleep with that dull ache in her chest that implied something was missing, and she needed to find it, fast.

"So. Tell me about this girl." He said.

"Brittany." Santana finished, not realising she hadn't told him her name the day beforehand. "Her name's Brittany."

Andreas nodded. "Brittany." He said, testing it out. "Yes, Brittany. Tell me about Brittany."

Santana's smile grew and she had a distant look on her face, remembering.

"I met her at lunch. She helps her parents out," Santana winced at the mention of the blonde's parents but continued. "So she was bringing out the food to me. I swear dad, I turned around and saw her and knew like right then. In that moment. That was it. It would always be her."

Andreas smiled at his daughter. "Sounds like you really love the girl."

"I do. And then we went to the campfire and then the lake, and we went on a treasure hunt together and rowing. Well, we rowed for about two minutes then things got a bit out of hand and we ended up capsized… but that's another story. She's so funny dad and so unbelievably kind. She's everything anyone could ever wish for to be honest."

Andreas just kept smiling. Of course Santana had never been one to talk about anything, especially about her feelings or anything personal, but when it came to talking about Brittany, no, she could never stop. She could write a whole book about her with a million pages or more just containing reasons why she loved her.

"So, what's she look like?" Andreas asked.

Santana was surprised. Not at the question, but at how she hadn't even mentioned anything about the blonde's appearance. Usually this was the only thing that mattered to Santana, but no, not with Brittany. Her just being extremely hot was an added bonus.

"She's beautiful." Santana breathed dreamily. There's another word added to her vocabulary. It was her first time describing anyone as _beautiful_. Hot, sexy, cute, sure whatever, but beautiful? That was only reserved for one particular blonde. And Santana meant it. Not only was Brittany beautiful in her appearance but in every other aspect of her as well. "Tall, blonde, blue eyed. Beautiful. Inside and out. It wouldn't even matter to me what she looks like, I mean her being extremely attractive is just an added bonus." She said voicing some of her thoughts.

Andreas chuckled. Wow, Brittany certainly had brought about some changes in his daughter, but definitely positive ones. "As I've implied before," He said, "I'm going to do everything I can to make this situation better. I'm not quite sure what it is yet, but my first thought is getting Brittany's parents to come round. Actually, how old is Brittany?"

"Eighteen in nine days." Santana said immediately. Surprised at her self again for remembering an offhand comment Brittany had made about the date of her birthday during one of their conversations. She had mentally kept note of it without realising.

"So she'll be basically an adult." He paused. "She'd be able to make her own decisions."

Santana nodded, catching on to what he was saying. "Which means she could do things without her parents consent…" The brunette added.

Andreas nodded and smiled, happy that Santana was catching on. "Don't get me wrong Santana, that doesn't mean we're going to go there and abduct her. I wouldn't do that to her parents, even though I dislike them. I couldn't just take someone's daughter away like that. It's not right."

"Dad!" Santana said. "You should have heard some of the things they said to her! It was _horrible_. They do not deserve a daughter as perfect as Brittany."

"Time." Was all Andreas said. "Just give them time. Once they think the situation through, maybe we can make them see the light."

Santana sighed. Defeated. She hadn't been a very nice daughter to her father in the past, but she certainly respected him. Now more than ever. Did you _see_ the punch he landed on Rob's face? It was fucking fantastic! So she nodded, knowing that Andreas probably knew what was best.

"Time." She echoed.

"Everything will be alright, Querida." He added.

Santana sighed, hoping against all odds that her father was right.

Quinn and Rachel walked with Puck along the edge of the forest.

"Listen Puck. We need _so _much shit to go down tomorrow night that Rob and Jacky won't even notice some of us are gone, alright? And I'm talking _so_ much shit. Shit you've been thinking about doing all your life but are too fucked up for even _you_ to attempt it. Go wild." Quinn said.

Puck grinned at this. He felt like a little kid on Christmas morning running to open presents. "It's like a dream come true." He said dreamily in a very girly voice while clasping his hands together and gazing upwards.

"We are trusting you Puck. I'm sure there's a very good reason you got put in this camp and we're going to put that to use." Rachel said.

"It was for hotwiring and stealing a car, actually." He said shrugging.

Rachel and Quinn glanced at each other and grinned wildly. They turned back to Puck.

"You'll be more use than we expected." Quinn beamed.

Puck looked confused and inquisitive as he raised an eyebrow at them, slightly worried. "Tell me later, I have some planning to do." He said. "You owe me." He added.

Quinn stepped closer to Rachel and laced their fingers together. She winked at Puck. "We'll repay you later. Privately." She smirked. Rachel looked at Quinn in disbelief as Puck grinned and muttered "Sweet." As he walked away. The girls walked and found a bench at the edge of the forest. They sat down and the brunette eyed Quinn carefully.

"Did you really mean that?" She asked. "I mean, with the whole repaying him stuff?"

Quinn giggled a little. "No, of course not, but if you want to persuade a guy to do anything, there's no way he can say no to watching two hot girls get it on." She paused for a little bit then shifted closer to Rachel so their thighs were touching. She noticed Rachel looked a tiny bit upset so she put her arm around her shoulder and pulled the brunette close. "Rach I'd never use what we have just to amuse some guy, trust me. You're more important to me than that."

Rachel smiled, relieved, and leaned in closer to the blonde. They were interrupted moments later when Quinn noticed another blonde walking near them. "Hey Britt!" She called out, "Come sit!" Brittany looked over and made her way towards the girls. She was smiling slightly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"That rhymes." She said sweetly.

Quinn smiled back. "Yeah it does, B." She moved away from Rachel, making room for the blonde between them and patted the space. Brittany sat herself down between the two girls. They both simultaneously linked their arms with Brittany's, offering comfort and support.

"We're here for you Brittany." Rachel said and squeezed her arm slightly.

"Always." Quinn added. She paused for a few moments. "And that is why… we're going to help you get your girl back."

Brittany looked back and forth between each girl, confused. "What? How is that?"

They informed Brittany of their plans and all three had silly grins on their faces.

"This sounds fun." Brittany said.

"Yes it does. So Brit we need you to do anything you can to help. Anything at all, just to cause havoc." Quinn said.

Brittany smiled back. "I'll try." She said. She stood up. "Anyways, I'm just going to go for a little walk, to think you know. So I'll see you guys later." The three girls said their goodbyes and Brittany wondered off in her usual direction.

On her way to the bench, Brittany saw movement in the trees above then a blur of fur jumping down. _Blur of fur_, Brittany thought to herself and smiled,_ that rhymes too._

The ball of red fur bounced towards her with its huge tail. She immediately recognised what it was. A squirrel. "Mr Bushybutt, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be back with your family?" Brittany asked, hand on hip.

The squirrel chittered to her in response, rather grumpily it seemed.

"Oh don't even try act sulky around me. You agreed to letting me put that treasure hunt clue on you, in fact I think you enjoyed it so don't be all grumpy."

The squirrel made a noise again, softer this time.

"I know, right? Isn't she just gorgeous? Her name is Santana. You should meet her properly some time Mr. Bushybutt. I think you'd really like her."

The squirrel made another incomprehensible noise, seemingly completely understandable to Brittany's ears.

"It was on the first day. I saw her arrive at the cafeteria and honestly couldn't take my eyes off her." Brittany said and sat down in front of the squirrel as he sat up with full attention towards the blonde. "And usually I'm not supposed to bring food to people who are late, you know?"

The squirrel nodded. Yes, he nodded.

"But I just had to go over there. I had to see her. So I went over and she turned around and I couldn't look away. I knew I had to though, but those eyes… I'd never seen anything like them before. I didn't want to seem like the creepy waitress so I just walked away. But I just knew, that second we locked eyes, it was something special, you know? That was it. That was the girl. Anyway Mr. B, everything was going wonderful for a while but my parents found out and now she's gone and I don't know what to do." Brittany said and lowered her head and stared at the ground.

The squirrel made another weird "chchechchchachchch" noise and Brittany looked back up.

"Well Quinn and Rachel told me they had a plan." Brittany's eyes widened and she grinned when she thought of an idea. "Mr B, I need to ask you a favour!" She looked around her quickly and found a nut nearby and grabbed it. She held it in front of him. "I need you to get as much of these as you can, okay? Get all of your friends to help." She then cautiously looked around, surveying the area for any eavesdroppers, then leaned in and whispered something into his awaiting ear. The squirrel perked up and seemed agitated, itching to get to work. He handed Brittany back the nut, and any who knows anything about anything knows that a squirrel giving up a nut for you, hell that's a big deal. Brittany smiled at him as he scattered back up the tree.

The blonde stood back up and walked towards her usual spot. She sat down on her bench, no, on her and Santana's bench and ran her fingertips along the etchings made in the wood. A few silent tears made their way down her cheeks as she recalled the moment she had carved her love's name into the bench. She then suddenly remembered something.

Santana had finished breakfast and was lying in bed reading a magazine she had managed to sneak out of one of the rooms downstairs. She needed it to distract her. She needed _anything_ to distract her from thinking about the blonde because every time she did, her heart ached. Unfortunately she soon realised that this was not possible because every crevice of her mind was filled with Brittany. Oh god, what she would do to hear her voice again.

As if on cue, she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and took it out. _Brittany_ the caller I.D read. Her stomach did several flips and a whole cage of butterflies was released into her stomach. She fumbled with the phone for a second, unable to remember how to function properly then pressed the answer button.

"H-hello?" She stuttered.

"Santana." Brittany breathed out, so glad to hear the brunette's voice once again.

"Brittany." Santana said, equally as relieved to hear her voice.

"I've missed you so much." They both blurted out. They giggled together, both getting feelings that they couldn't quite explain.

When the laughter died down, Brittany sighed and took in a deep breath. "I really have, San." She said, almost a whisper, not trusting her voice.

"Me too, B. I haven't stopped thinking about you." She said back.

"They won't even look at me, S. Not even a simple nod or hello to acknowledge me. Nothing. I don't exist any more to them." She whimpered.

Santana wanted nothing more than to be there with Brittany at that moment, to wrap her arms tightly around her and whisper words of comfort sweetly into her ear.

"Just give them some time, B." She said, echoing her father's words from earlier. "I know it'll be hard but we can go through it together. You and me. You don't have to do anything alone anymore, Brit. It's you and me now. We're a package. Santana and Brittany, Brittany and Santana."

Brittany sniffed and wiped the tears away that had begun to fall. "Like superheroes, San?"

"Yes Brit, just like superheroes." She said smiling. "Super hot superheroes." She added.

This made Brittany giggle softly into the phone. The sound made Santana's heart melt. She promised herself that she'd do anything to hear the blonde's laugh again. It was like medicine. Healing. But so heart-breaking at the same time. She still promised it to herself, and added it to her list of promises she was not going to break.

"But seriously babe," Santana could almost feel the blonde's smile on the other end of the phone at the mention of the word babe, "This will all work out. We can fix it."

Before Santana could continue she was interrupted. "We can fix anything with this kind of love." Brittany said.

Santana smiled. "There was never a truer thing said, B."

The girls were silent for a few moments, when Brittany broke it. "Guess where I am?" She asked.

Santana smiled, curious. "Where are you, Brit?"

"I'm at our bench." She said.

Santana was overwhelmed with emotions and felt herself tear up. "I wish I was there Brit. I want to be with you so badly it hurts."

Brittany's eyes widened and she spoke quickly. "San, please don't hurt, please. When you hurt it makes me hurt and I just don't want you to be hurt because you're so wonderful Santana, and I want you to be happy."

Santana sniffed and smiled. "I'm happy when I'm with you." She sighed.

"You're always with me, San. I know this seems weird but it feels like I carry around a bit of you with me, like you're always here, even if you aren't."

"It feels the same way with me, Brit. Like I have a piece of you with me, but it still feels like there's a part missing." Santana said.

"That's because you have my heart, San." The blonde said, her voice almost breaking with emotion.

"You have mine too." Santana whispered.

**So that was a tiny bit longer than usual, to make up a small bit for nonsense that was chapter 9. Safe to say this chapter was just added on nonsense… for some reasons more so than others…. Mr Bushybutt.. nuff said.**

**Whenever I try to type the letter 'Q' it somehow ends up as a 'W', which ends up with me typing Wuinn all the time.. ugh. **

**Also, is it Andreas' or Andreas's? **

**Please review, tell me what you think, sorry about the crazy scene with the squirrel but I had to do it.. for someone in particular ;)**

**Review pretty pretty please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, when I say 'jelly' in this chapter… I'm talking about... Jelly. I'm not American so my jelly would be different to Americans' jelly but I'm not talking about the Peanut butter and jelly kind of jelly? I'm talking about that jiggly thing... jello? Do you call it jello? I don't know!**

Each girl had gone to sleep anticipating the day that lay ahead of them. Santana had no clue what to expect, but she put her trust in Brittany and the other two girls. So she sat, all day, just waiting.

It was Wednesday again, and back at camp everyone was heading to the usual camp site. It was dark already. Rachel and Quinn jogged up alongside Puck. "So, everything ready?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, basically. It wasn't too difficult to plan to be honest. Everyone was willing to help out." After he said this, he whipped out an empty bottle from his pocket and waved it in front of the girls. "This," He said nodding towards the bottle, "Is Alaska fish fertilizer. It is in every air conditioner in the Pierce household. Trust me, when they smell it I'll be surprised they even remember who they are, let alone notice anyone is gone."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at him. "That all you got Puckerman?" She asked.

Puck chuckled loudly. "Well, I didn't think you girls had such little faith in me. This is only the beginning." He smirked.

They all headed towards the campsite and sat through several painfully bad songs. They were all given hotdogs, as well as Rob and Jacky. Mike had walked over to them and politely handed the two hotdogs with plenty of sauce. He smiled at them

"Here you go, Mr and Mrs Pierce." He smiled innocently. The two had taken them without any questions, hoping that at least one of the kids was making an improvement before a stinging hotness in their mouths stopped them. Rob panted frantically. "What did you put in these!"

Jacky squealed and began to tear up. "My mouth is on fire!" Sam stood up and threw two glasses of water swiftly at their faces. "Better?" He grinned.

Jacky let out an aggravated groan and took her own water bottle out from her bag and drank it then handed it to her husband.

Before Rob had a chance to start another song, everyone heard loud rustling in the trees around them. They all looked upwards, very confused, besides Brittany who was grinning widely. Just then a little red squirrel, very familiar to the blonde leapt out of the tree and landed on Rob's head. He tried to swat it off but it wasn't working. The squirrel let out a very loud chitter, almost like a battle cry, and raised its little paw in the air holding up a nut. He then bonked Rob on the head with it and promptly leapt back up into the trees, milliseconds after, a tidal wave of nuts burst from the trees aimed directly at Rob and Jacky. They were all so precisely aimed that each hit their target, not one hitting any of the teenagers. They all just stared in awe at the goings on.

As soon as it had started, it was finished and the campsite was eerily quiet again. A very dishevelled and bruised looking Rob mumbled an "Okay everyone, let's go back." Jacky hastily tried to fix her messed up hair and figure out what on earth just happened.

Everyone made their way back but Puck hung behind everyone. He had a bag in his hands. He went back up to the three girls and said lowly, "I'll be there at the time we planned." He then jogged off into the darkness of the forest with Finn quickly following with another bag.

The girls were walking back to their cabin. "I'm actually a little worried about what the guys have planned." Rachel admitted.

"Rach, honestly? We're heading to a shed to set it on fire and you think _they're_ the ones Brit's parents should be worrying about?" She chuckled and Rachel laughed along.

"I suppose you're right." She answered.

Rachel, Quinn and Brittany all snuck out to the shed near the girls' cabin. Brittany had assured them that there was nothing valuable in it and that her parents never used it. Brittany quickly found the container of petrol. Quinn looked at her watch. "Now we wait." She said. And so they did.

Meanwhile, Rob and Jacky were walking back to the house, very confused. They reached the door and Rob tries to grasp the door knob and open it but his hand slipped off. "What on earth?" He asked.

He tried again but his fingers just kept on slipping. "Is that… Vaseline? What is going on here?" He than grabbed it with the aid of his t-shirt material and opened it, relieved, but then feeling a wave of water wash over him and his wife as the trashcan that had been leaning against the door that was half filled with water and half filled with rubbish and food leftovers from lunch poured onto them.

Jacky stood there with her mouth wide open, eyes closed, and hand tightly clenched into fists at her sides. They both then stepped into their house. "When I find out who did this…" She began to say before an overwhelmingly disgusting smell filled their nostrils. Rob gagged and tried to cover his nose but nothing would help. They both immediately ran from the house and looked around frantically looking for any suspects.

Rob then saw something shine in the distance that he hadn't seen before. It was in the vending machine that was outside. It was usually filled with water or wholegrain bars that none of the kids would ever touch, but this time there was none of that in it. He went over to inspect it and saw that there were now condoms stacked neatly into it. His mouth dropped open in shock. A few metres away, Sam and Mike stared out of the boys' cabin's window and promptly burst into fits of laughter.

When Rob was about to storm over and grab any teenager he could find he was interrupted by a bang in the distance. He looked up and saw a light flashing in the sky. Fireworks. As soon as the first one went of, another one made a bang in a different place, and soon the whole sky was erupting with light all over the camp.

The three girls at the shed looked up in the sky with amazement. "Wow, that's pretty." Brittany said just above a whisper.

Quinn then snapped out of it. "Come on, that's the signal. Let's do this." They then promptly covered the shed in gasoline, threw a match onto it and sprinted away.

Jacky rushed up to Rob as they both stood there in shock. As soon as the fireworks had gone off, there had been uproar. Shouts and screams came from all over the camp as teenagers flooded from every direction. Toilet paper was being thrown over every possible surface, until it looked like Christmas. Rob shouted at them as loud as he could, but nothing could stop the wrath of these boisterous teens. He made his way towards his house but not until he saw blobs of red flying through the air.

"JELLY FIGHT!" Someone roared and all hell broke loose again

During this, the three girls ran straight to a car parked on the edge of camp. They waited around, all on edge. "Where the fuck is Puck?" Quinn snapped.

"He'll be here soon. He said he would." Brittany said.

Red blobs were being flung back and forth around camp and everyone got covered and stained red. One landed smack bang in the middle of Rob's face. He wiped it from his eyes and something caught his attention in the distance. Jacky followed his gaze as they saw a orange glow.

"Oh my god, the shed is on fire!" Jacky squealed.

Rob sighed angrily and cleared his throat. "That's it. I'm calling the police."

He walked back to his house where he tried to cover his nose to block out the stench but still found it impossible. He gagged repeatedly but continued on. He found his mobile phone on the table and tried to pick it up but promptly found out it was stuck with glue.

He grumbled angrily and knew that if he weren't so religious, a long list of swear words would have spilled from his mouth and taking the lords name in vain would have been done, several times.

He moved to the house phone and picked it up and was about to punch in the numbers of the police until he found out a picture was stuck along the length of it, picture of a naked woman, posing.

"Holy. Shit." He muttered. Oops...

He threw the phone down and went back out to his wife. "These kids are going to hell."

They both heard an odd chirping sound. Lots of odd chirping sounds. Then they saw a thick cloud of movement make its way towards them, hopping.

"CRICKETS!" Jacky screamed and tried to run in any direction to safety, but she was too slow and they were enveloped in mass of insects.

Quinn was pacing back and forth. "Where the fuck is he?" She said irritated. "We are _so_ screwed if he doesn't get here in the next minute."

"Calm down, babe, he'll be here in a sec." Rachel said.

Brittany grinned. "Babe, huh? You're on pet names already?" She teased.

Both girls blushed a deep red and Brittany giggled to herself. "I'm just kidding. But seriously, what's up with you two?"

Rachel and Quinn remained silent for a moment, not knowing how to say it but both knowing what they wanted to say.

They looked at each other and smiled shyly. "I love her." They said simultaneously causing both of them to blush an even deeper red.

"Aww." Brittany said. The two girls leaned in but before they had the chance to kiss they were interrupted but a panting Puck. "Sorry to keep you waiting ladies." He grinned. "I probably should have picked someone less clumsy than Finn to help me set off fireworks, eh?" He chuckled. "Anyway, let's get down to business." He said rubbing his hands together and moving towards the car.

Back at Santana's hotel, she was still sitting and waiting for something to happen, anything. She was told to stay put, so she did just that. She had seen fireworks go off in the distance a while ago but had no idea where they had come from. They looked like they were in the direction of the camp. She had shaken her head and brushed the thought off. So there she was, still lying on her bed bored to death, wishing she could do something. An hour or two had passed since she had seen the fireworks and she thought she would go to sleep. Before she had the chance, she felt her phone buzz again. Her heart leapt. She opened it eagerly and read the text message from Brittany.

_Knock knock_

Knock Knock? What the hell did that mean? She sat back on her bed eyeing the text for another second until she heard a soft tapping on her door.

**Eeek, wonder who it is? **

**I got some of the ideas from this pranking site thing which I can't seem to post the link to, but if you want it just message me or something? but yes I cheated, but I'm honest so take it or leave it!**

**Please review, they keep me wanting to write!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay. I'm a horrible person, I know, I know.**

_Knock knock_

_Knock Knock? What the hell did that mean? She sat back on her bed eyeing the text for another second until she heard a soft tapping on her door._

Santana cautiously made her way across the room and opened the door. Brown eyes met blue and the two girls stared at each other for a few moments until Brittany lunged at Santana with open arms and tackled her into a massive hug that had the brunette struggling to keep her balance, but who was she to complain? They held onto each other like their lives depended on it and they both realised in that moment that yes, this was where they belonged; in each other's arms.

Brittany buried her face into Santana's neck and mumbled, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Santana said squeezing the blonde tighter. They held each other like that for a record amount of time, both reluctant to ever let the other out of her arms again. Time seemed to stop. Eventually Brittany pulled back slightly, just enough so she could look directly at Santana. Her gaze flickered from one brown eye to the other. "You feel that too, right?" She asked after a moment.

"Feel what?" Santana asked, a little nervous to voice her feelings.

"Like you just put the last piece of the jigsaw in place. I feel so-"

"Complete." Santana finished for her. "I feel so complete."

Brittany nodded her head and smiled, overwhelmed with feelings. Her expression suddenly changed and there was fear and sadness in her eyes. "What are we going to do, San?" She asked.

Santana pressed her lips against the blonde's and kissed her sweetly. She rested her forehead against Brittany's. "Whatever it takes, Brit." She whispered.

Before anything else could have been said, the door burst open and in came Puck. "Jesus, you guys have been gone for an insane amount of time and haven't even taken each other's clothes off yet?" He sighed and shook his head. Santana rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile while Brittany looked down, blushing.

"So what's the plan?" Puck asked.

Brittany shrugged and there was a few seconds of silence until Santana interrupted. "How did you guys get here without getting noticed? And how did you get here in the first place?"

Puck smirked at her with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Santana looked at him curiously, and then she remembered the fireworks that went off from the direction of the camp. "Oh my god…" She pressed her palm against her forehead and sighed. "You're going to get in so much trouble."

He smiled. "Nothing new." He then nodded his head towards Brittany and laughed. "She set the shed on fire!" He beamed, with pride almost.

Santana turned to the blonde with her mouth wide open. "You what?"

Brittany looked at her feet. "It was just a distraction." She mumbled.

The brunette had to stop herself from jumping Brittany right there and then. Her open mouth curved into a wide smile. "You're so hot when you're badass." She breathed.

Before the blonde had any time to respond Puck coughed slightly to remind the girls of his presence. "As much as I hate to interrupt, we've got to figure out what we're going to do." He said.

The two girls nodded in agreement. "Maybe you two should stay the night. I mean, we can sort things out in the morning." Santana said. "There's no point driving all the way back now."

Brittany looked to Puck and raised her eyebrow, silently asking for his opinion. "Well I guess so. I am kind of tired and don't feel like driving back." He admitted.

"Do your parents know you're here?" The brunette turned her attention to Brittany. She shook her head. "No. I think they'll be a little too preoccupied to notice."

"Alright then, that's settled. Brit can sleep with me and there's a couch over there you can use if you want to, Puck." The brunette said. The boy was deep in thought for a moment it seemed. "Nah you know what, I'll just grab a pillow and sleep in the car tonight. I'm sure you two will like a night alone."

"You're not as bad as people make you out to be, you know that?" Santana smirked.

"You're not too bad yourself, Lopez. If you guys need any _help_ tonight don't hesitate to call." He winked.

"Ew, gross. I take it back!" The brunette exclaimed.

Puck chuckled and grabbed a pillow as he headed out the door. The two girls sat down at the edge of the bed. Santana put her head in her hands. "Why do things have to be so complicated?" She asked after a short while. Brittany leaned into her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"It'll all be worth it in the end. I know it." The blonde said confidently. Santana sat up and smiled at Brittany.

"You're right." She sighed and pulled Brittany into a tight embrace. "Hey Brit, there's someone I want you to meet before we go to bed." She said as she stood up and held out her hand for the blonde the take.

Brittany took it and stood up. "Okay." She said excited and curious at the same time. Santana led the taller girl down the hall. She knocked lightly on another room.

"Dad, I want to introduce you to someone. Open the door." Santana said. The girls heard steps coming towards the door and it swung open. Brittany saw someone who was unmistakably Santana's father, dark skin, dark hair, perfect posture and an air about him that would make anyone respect him (Besides homophobic camp-owners, that is). When he noticed the blonde he grinned widely and his eyes brightened.

"Dad, this is Brittany. Brittany this is my dad, Andreas." Santana said. Brittany smiled at Andreas and offered her hand for him to shake but the dark haired man just brushed it aside. Before Brittany could do anything she was enveloped in a giant bear hug.

"So I finally get to meet this wonderful person." He said.

Brittany looked at her feet, embarrassed while Santana smiled proudly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lopez." The blonde said politely.

"Mr. Lopez?" He chuckled. "Call me Andreas." Brittany looked to Santana and then back to her father.

"You've a beautiful daughter, Andreas." She smiled.

"Well you've certainly brought out the best in her, so thank you for that Brittany." He said.

Both girls looked at each other and grinned. "It works both ways." The blonde said.

Andreas smiled. "So I don't know how you got here Brittany, but I'm sure you're parents don't know you're here. You're not running away, are you?"

"Oh no, I just had to see Santana. I'm not running away."

"Good." Andreas said. "There's no point in running away from your problems. They'll always catch up eventually."

Brittany nodded. "What am I supposed to do, Mr Lopez? Um, Andreas." She corrected.

He sighed sadly. "I'm not going to lie. I really have no idea, but you girls need some sleep now. You've been through enough. So how about you two back to bed and we can decide on a plan over breakfast. Sound good?" They both nodded. "So forget about everything for now and get a good night's sleep."

They exchanged goodbyes and Andreas went back into his room. The girls were walking back to theirs. "I really don't know why I wanted you to meet him right now. You could have easily seen him over breakfast." Santana said. "I know he just really wanted to see you."

"Well I'm glad you brought me. He's awesome, San. I wish I had a-"She stopped and shook her head, pushing the thoughts back. Santana reached out and laced their fingers together as they walked through the door of their room.

"Believe me, B. He already pretty much loves you like his own daughter. I've told him enough about you." Santana said as she blushed slightly.

Brittany grinned. "Oh so you've been talking about me, huh?"

"No… maybe a little… okay maybe a lot." Santana admitted.

"You're cute."

Santana turned around from rummaging through her suitcase to look at Brittany who was smiling at her. Her heart fluttered and she knew then that she would never get tired of seeing the blonde smile. She picked up a rather over-sized t-shirt from her suitcase and handed it to Brittany.

"Not as cute as you're going to look in this." She grinned.

The two girls got changed into their pyjamas and Santana slipped into the bed and under the covers. Brittany stood in the middle of the room and did a few twirls in Santana's t-shirt. She then crawled into the bed beside Santana. "I'm sorry but I'm keeping this shirt forever." Brittany grinned then brought it up to her nose. "It smells like you too." She smirked.

Santana smiled at her adorableness. "But Britt, if you keep wearing it then it won't smell like me anymore." She pushed out her bottom lip and mockingly frowned. Brittany looked deep in thought for a moment but then she moved suddenly towards Santana at the speed of light, lifted up the shirt and put it over Santana's head as well. Santana gasped as her dark head of hair popped out inches away from Brittany's face as their bodies were pressed together in one shirt.

They both giggled. "It's okay. We can both wear it." Brittany grinned. They didn't even have to lean forward to kiss each other softly as they were already so close. Santana chuckled. "You're crazy."

The next morning Santana woke up and found herself still pressed against Brittany, but she must have rolled over slightly in her sleep so the blonde was now basically on top of her. Not that she minded. The slight movement she made when she woke up seemed to have disturbed Brittany as she grumbled softly and opened her eyes. When Brittany realised she was lying on top of a beautiful Latina, her beautiful Latina, she grinned widely.

"Good morning gorgeous." Santana said in a raspy, just woken up voice that made Brittany's heartbeat speed up. Santana of course felt this against her own chest and smiled smugly, content that she had that effect on the blonde on top of her. She moved her hands around Brittany's back and held her even closer.

"Good morning." Brittany giggled softly at the position they were in.

"I quite like this sleeping arrangement." Santana grinned.

"Me too. We should probably get breakfast though. Your dad is most likely waiting."

"Yeah you're right." Santana said. Brittany could never stop smiling whenever Santana said that to her. She was so used to getting "You're wrong" "That's not how you do it" "That's not right" "You're stupid" "No, it's this way" from people (specifically her parents), so when Santana simply said "You're right." It always made her feel fantastic about herself. Santana noticed this each time, the way Brittany's smile grew that little bit bigger and her eyes brightened, and she loved it.

"How are we going to..." Brittany glanced down at the shirt they were encased in. "Get out?" She asked.

Santana smirked evilly at her then flipped them over so she was looking down at Brittany. She moved her head down and out of the top of the shirt and kissed her way down Brittany's chest and stomach, sending shivers all through the blonde's body, until she was free.

Brittany coughed and tried to remain composed. "Not what I was thinking but that works too." She stood up and Santana chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It looks like we stretched the shirt so now it's even bigger." Santana said. She moved towards the blonde and stood on her tippy toes to kiss her forehead. "It just makes you look even cuter."

Brittany blushed. "If you keep acting like this we'll never leave the room."

Santana smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I wish we never had to, Brit."

Brittany sighed sadly. "Me too, San."

They both got dressed quickly then headed out.

After the two girls, Puck and Andreas finished eating their breakfast they all sat in silence for a moment.

"Can't I just change my name and you can adopt me." Brittany said looking at Andreas.

"That'd make us sisters, Brit." Santana laughed.

"Gross! Okay, can we just run away into the wild and live with the squirrels?" Brittany asked. Santana looked at her curiously.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea, Brittany." Andreas replied. The blonde's face fell slightly. "Good try though. You have interesting suggestions." He added with a sincere smile which seemed to cheer Brittany back up.

"Do you have any sisters?" Puck asked Brittany.

"Puck my sisters are all married. You don't have a chance, sorry." The blonde said.

Puck's eyes widened. "What? No. No I wasn't talking about that." She shook his head. "I mean, do you have any sisters or brothers that could talk to your parents? You know, make them realise that what they're doing is wrong."

After a moment, Santana leaned over and playfully ruffled what she could of Puck's hair. "You're not as stupid as you look, you know? Which is very." Santana smirked.

"Oh wow for a second there I thought I was getting an actual compliment off _the_ Santana Lopez!" He said laughing.

"That's a very good idea, Puck." Andreas piped in. "Do you, Brittany?"

"Well, yeah. I have two sisters. I doubt they'd be very much help though. I haven't seen either of them for about two years and I don't think they would want to get involved in my mess." Brittany said sadly.

"You never know, B." Santana said. "Maybe we should just give it a try."

Brittany looked at Santana. "Well if you think it's the right thing to do, I guess so."

"Why don't you give them a call now?" Andreas asked.

Brittany nodded and stood up. Santana did the same and they walked back to their room and picked up the phone. She could see easily that the blonde was terribly nervous.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked worried.

"It's just they've never really liked me much. I know they won't want to help." She said sadly.

Santana put her arm around Brittany and squeezed her tight. "I find it hard to believe that anyone could ever dislike you, Brit. You're perfect. So just give it a try and see what they say?" She said as more of a question.

Brittany smiled slightly and nodded. She picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"_Hello?" _Came the voice from the other end.

"Amber. It's Brittany." She said.

"_Brittany? As in, my sister Brittany?" _

"Yes. Your sister Brittany." She sighed as she shut her eyes tight, clearly not enjoying this.

There was a slight chuckle from the other end. "_Wow, Brit, I didn't even think you knew how to use a phone. What do you want anyways?"_

It took all of Santana's will power to not grab the phone from Brittany's hands and go all Lima Heights on the person on the other end. She stayed where she was and gritted her teeth, knowing that shouting at the person that could possibly help get them out of this situation was not the best idea.

Brittany sighed. "I need a favour."

**So, sorry again for the insanely long wait. Don't hate me :( Anyone have any suggestions to what the second sister's name should be? What do you think's gonna happen?**

**Review please? **


	13. Chapter 13

Santana and Brittany were sitting in the hotel room, anxiously waiting for their visitors to arrive. After Brittany had told her oldest sister she needed her help, she had called her younger sister, Caitlin and told her to come over as well. She could have only gotten one of them to help, but having two of them there couldn't hurt… at least that's what Brittany hoped.

There was a knock on the door and Brittany hesitantly walked over and opened it. In front of her was another tall blonde, blue-eyed girl, who was 27, nine years her senior. She stood with her hand rested on her hip and raised an eyebrow to Brittany. Santana eyed her curiously from inside the room. Yes, she was definitely good-looking, well, she _was_ Brittany's sister, but Brittany definitely beat her in the looks department. The woman coughed. "So, are you going to let me in or what?"

"Uh, yeah. Come in." Brittany said, making room for her sister to enter. The older blonde walked around the room, looking at certain details, judging it. She then turned her attention to Santana, who had stayed silent. "And who's this?"

"San, this is my sister Amber. Amber, this is my um…" She hesitated for a moment. "..girlfriend, Santana."

Amber's eyes widened slightly, and then she did a low, evil laugh. "Wow Brit, I know I always told you that you'd never get a boyfriend but I didn't mean it like _that._" She gave Santana a wide, fake smile and held out her hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Samantha."

Santana made no movements to return the gesture. "It's Santana. I'd say the same but…" She trailed off.

Before Amber could give back a snappy reply there was another knock on the door. Brittany opened it and there stood yet another tall, blonde, beautiful blue-eyed girl. She was 23, five years Brittany's senior. "Hey Brit." She said as she gave her a quick hug then brushed past her little sister. Santana eyed yet another one of Brittany's sisters curiously. This one definitely looked younger, and was a lot more laid back.

"San, this is Caitlin. Caitlin, this is my girlfriend Santana." Brittany didn't even bother to hesitate this time. Caitlin sat down on the bed beside Santana and gave her a quick glance.

"Right. So I presume that's why you called us over? I can only imagine what mom and dad were like if they found out." She then looked back to Santana and smirked. "At least she's hot." She winked at the only brunette in the room. Santana gave her a disgusted look then shuffled further away from her on the bed.

"You have a husband, Caitlin." Amber grumbled from the other side of the room.

"And I'm also very straight but come on. Brit's got herself a good catch." She paused. "Wait does that have to do with fishing? Because if so, I take that back. Brittany here wouldn't be able to figure out the fishing rod." She chuckled to herself and Amber joined in.

"Yeah. I was surprised that she was able to work the phone too." The oldest blonde said. The two sisters laughed along together at Brittany's expense while she stood there and just took it, like she was used to it. Santana's mouth hung open a little and her eyebrows furrowed while she looked back and forth between Amber and Caitlin. Brittany sighed quietly then quickly made her way to the bathroom and ran inside, obviously upset. Santana jumped up and ran after her but changed her mind and turned around swiftly. She stalked back over to the two blondes and glared at them. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

Caitlin's mouth dropped open and Amber's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" The older blonde said.

"I said… What the fuck do you think you're doing? How dare you upset her like that?" The brunette raised her voice.

Caitlin scoffed. "What? She's an idiot."

"Always was, always will be." Amber added. "And how dare _you_ shout at us like that!"

"Because my girlfriend is in there probably crying because you two fucking assholes are being…. Well, fucking assholes! Brittany's the sweetest person I've ever met and she is a genius in her own way, but you two probably never bothered to even see that. She's going through a hard time right now and she asks her two sisters for help and _this_ is the shit you give her?" Santana was out of breath and was trying desperately not to get violent. She was about to continue shouting until she saw the two women glance at each other, and they looked almost… upset.

"Um, okay, what the hell is going on?" Santana asked.

Amber stood up immediately and stood in front of Santana. "You know nothing, okay? You know shit all."

Santana laughed slightly. "Well please inform me."

Caitlin got up and stood beside her sister. "Listen, we both know our parents are complete douchebags, hence why we both moved as far away as possible. They tried to make us perfect little girls. Our whole life we were pushed and pushed to get a job, get married to some rich guy, have perfect little kids and continue on our merry way in our perfect little lives." She took a deep breath. "Amber here told them that she was marrying this business guy that they met once." Amber nodded.

"I told them the wedding was in Russia so they didn't bother coming. I got a plane to France and married my unemployed boyfriend." Amber added.

"They know my husband. They think he's great. If they knew that the reason they never got to meet his mom wasn't because she was on a business trip, but because he has two dads, well, then it'd be a different story." Caitlin sighed.

"And you know why we're such bitches to Brittany?" Amber sighed. "She doesn't pretend. She never followed their rules and she wasn't afraid to be herself."

Caitlin chuckled slightly. "We're green-eyed monsters, Santana."

"I'd kill to be like Brittany." The older blonde sighed sadly.

Santana was staring at them wide eyed for the whole duration of this. So, she was a little taken aback and any plan she had formed had now crumbled.

"Well why are you telling _me_ this? She's the one you should be saying this to." Santana raised her arms in the air like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She grabbed the two sisters' hands and dragged them towards the bathroom door. She peeked inside to see Brittany pacing the room and eventually sitting down on the closed toilet seat. Brittany put her head in her hands and let out a long, shaky breath. Santana pushed the two sisters into the room. They sat down side by side in front of Brittany with their heads hanging in shame. Brittany looked up and sniffed.

"Hey Brit…" They said in unison. Santana closed the door, allowing the family some privacy and sat patiently on the bed.

About ten minutes later, the three blondes came out of the bathroom, all smiles and slightly teary eyed. It was things like this that made Santana wish she wasn't an only child, but from the look of things, she might just have gained two sisters.

"Can we start again?" Amber asked. She offered her hand to Santana with a smile. "I'm Amber. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Santana smiled and took the oldest sister's hand. "Santana. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Caitlin stepped up and offered her hand as well. "I'd like to start again also, but I'm not taking back the fact I think you're hot." She took Santana's hand. "Caitlin." She said smiling.

The four girls moved over to the bed and all sat down. Santana listened to childhood stories, some embarrassing but mostly all hilarious. The three sisters caught up on the two years that they missed out on and they got to know Santana a little and gave their approval. Conversation died down a little and there was comfortable silence among the girls until Amber broke it.

"I think we can fix this, Brit. No, I know we can."

Brittany looked down at her lap and sighed. "I sure hope so."

"They still love you, you know that, right?" Caitlin said.

"Remember how dad would always read us bedtime stories together, Brittany?" Amber asked and Brittany nodded. "And how he called us his little alphabet? A, B and C." This brought identical smiles to the three girls' faces, even though Santana couldn't help but notice Brittany's was that much more beautiful and brighter than the rest.

"He said he wouldn't let anyone hurt his girls and he said he'd love us no matter what. Mom would come in to us, tell us she loved us and kiss us on the head then sing to us until we fell asleep." Amber continued. "You know, I still think those two people are in them. They're just hiding somewhere."

"We'll make sure we get it out of them, B." Caitlin said. "We'll make them realise what they're doing is wrong. Whatever it takes." Brittany was thankful to have her sisters back and was hopeful that the same could be said of her parents soon.

Amber and Caitlin got their own room in the hotel. The three blondes, Santana, Andreas and Puck all met up and discussed their plans. It was Brittany's birthday in two days, which meant she would be eighteen and an adult. Amber had offered that if worst came to worst, Brittany was always welcome to stay in her house with her family and Caitlin gladly offered her home to her as well. Everyone went back to their rooms and Brittany and Santana fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, wondering if this was the last time they would be able to do that.

The next morning everyone woke up and hit the road as early as possible. Andreas drove his car, Santana drove Puck's car with Brittany beside her, and Puck went with the two older blondes as the three hit it off as soon as they met, so he was surprisingly willing to let Santana drive his car. The two girls were extremely nervous for the whole duration of the journey, but Santana made sure to squeeze Brittany's hand every now and again to let her know they were in it together.

Santana sighed. "Brit, you know I could just turn this car around and we could run away together, where no one knows our name, where we can just be together."

Brittany eyed the brunette and she seemed to be genuinely considering it. "As much as that's the exact thing I want to do right now," She remembered Andreas' words from earlier. "I can't run away from this."

Santana nodded. "I guess you're right, B."

Brittany perked up at these words as usual.

In the car behind them, Amber was driving with Caitlin beside her and Puck in the back seat.

"Listen, you!" Caitlin yelled as she turned in her seat and pointed her finger at Puck. "One more sexual reference directed to either of us and you are out of this car!"

Puck sighed. "Fine." He paused for a few long moments. "…but the things I'd do to Brittany."

"THAT'S IT!" Amber shouted from the front as she let go of the steering wheel and turned in her seat at rapid speed and wildly tried to grab Puck. Caitlin reached over and grabbed the wheel as her sister flailed beside her. Puck brought his legs up to protect him and brought his hands to his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded.

Amber moved back into her seat, straightened her shirt and took control of the wheel again.

Caitlin broke into uncontrollable laughter. "Dude!" She said turning to the boy in the back. "You are _such_ a badass!" She said sarcastically. "I mean, the way you curled up into the fetal position and nearly started weeping like a baby? That brings the whole 'bad boy' image to new heights!"

Puck crossed his arms as the dreaded _Camp Pierce 1km _sign came into view and sulked for the rest of the journey.

Eventually, all three cars arrived at the Camp. Brittany took a deep breath and stepped out. Puck came up to her and wished her good luck, then ran in the direction of the boys' cabin to be reunited with his other friends.

"I was about to say that they're probably worried sick about me disappearing." Brittany said. "But I doubt they even care by now."

Andreas put his arm around her shoulder. "I called the camp the night you came to the hotel. I let your dad know you were safe." He gave her a squeeze and dropped his arm. "They _were_ very worried about you Brittany."

Santana and the three sisters made their way over to Brittany's house, while Andreas waited by the cars. The camp seemed eerily quiet. Everyone was probably keeping a low profile after the mayhem that went on. Santana was suddenly engulfed in a bone crushing hug while Brittany nearly screamed out of shock when she was brought into a massive embrace too. Quinn pulled back from hugging Santana and had a wide grin on her face.

"You're alive!" She squealed. Rachel pulled back from Brittany then moved to give Santana a hug, which the Latina surprisingly accepted as Quinn dove at the other blonde.

"It's so good to see you two again!" Rachel beamed.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other and smiled at their friend's enthusiasm.

"It's great seeing you too as well." Brittany grinned.

"I suppose it is…" Santana said pretending to seem bored which earned her a playful punch in the shoulder from Quinn

"Alright, Alright. I'm happy to see you Quinn." She said which earned a glare from the green-eyed girl. Santana sighed. "And hobbit. It's nice seeing you too." Quinn smiled.

"We've got to go, guys." Brittany said. "I've to go see my parents."

Quinn and Rachel hugged the two girls in turn and gave them their best wishes then the three sisters and Santana began walking again.

"Who was that midget?" Amber asked.

Santana perked up at this and grinned at the oldest blonde. "That was Rachel." She said.

Amber pulled a face. "I already don't like her." The brunette's eyes brightened and she grinned wider.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Santana said.

The four girls reached the house and stood outside the door. "We'll go in first, Brit. Okay?" Caitlin said.

Brittany nodded. "We'll go for a walk." The two older blondes knocked on the door as Brittany and Santana turned the corner.

Neither said anything, but they both knew where they were headed. Minutes later they reached the small pond and sat down on the bench side by side. Santana turned her head and traced her fingers along the engravings Brittany had made. The blonde smiled at this then took Santana's hand and laced it with her own. She rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and let out a tired sigh. Santana kissed the top of her head then rested her own on it. Time slowly ticked by, as they stayed in silence both unwilling to move or break the moment. Santana eventually took out a coin from her pocket and threw it in the pond with a splash.

"What'd you wish for?" Brittany asked.

Santana smiled to herself. "It's a secret, Brit!"

"But Saaaan." She whined. "We never keep secrets!"

"You said so yourself, if I tell you it won't come true! I'll tell you when it does come true, B."

"What if it doesn't?" She asked.

"It will." Santana said with confidence.

Soon, the girls decided it was time to get back to the house. They strolled back, both nervous about what they would find there. They reached it and sat on the bench outside. They waited for Amber and Caitlin to emerge.

Five minutes later the two blondes came out of the house and walked over to Brittany and Santana. They helped Brittany to her feet, Caitlin winked at her and they nudged her in the direction of the door. Brittany gave Santana a fleeting panicked look before she was pushed into the house.

Brittany made her way cautiously into the house and went to the living room where she presumed her parents would be. Sure enough, that's where they were. They both stood up when they saw Brittany enter. Jacky fidgeted with her hands while Rob was trying to look anywhere but his daughter's eyes. Brittany cleared her throat, reminding them of her presence.

"I don't know what to say, Brittany." Rob eventually said. Brittany stood there with her arms crossed; waiting for the hate speech but it never came.

"We did a lot of thinking while you were gone." Jacky said.

"Okay so are you going to tell me to pack my bags or what, because I really don't have time for this." Brittany snarled.

Both adults were a bit taken-aback by her tone because Brittany was never really one to get angry. Jacky continued.

"It wasn't right of us to…" She trailed of, trying to think of the proper words.

"Tell me that I made you want to _vomit?"_ Brittany completed for her with anger laced in her voice and she came closer to her parents. She turned her attention to her father. "That I was a disgrace to our family?" She turned to her mother and glared. "Oh wait, I forgot, you said I wasn't your daughter anymore." Brittany laughed in their faces then stopped abruptly. "You two disgust me." She said shaking her head.

"We're sorry, Brittany." Rob said. "We never should have said those things." He looked at her and pleaded with his eyes. "Your sisters came in. They told us how happy Santana has made you, how good she is to you. They reminded us about what is most important to us. Your happiness is what is important to us Brittany. Please come back and live here."

Brittany stared at them in disbelief. "You're honestly telling me that my happiness is important to you after all that shit you did?"

"It is, Brittany." Jacky said. "We didn't see it then but we see it now. You have to believe how sorry we are. I'm not saying that we're suddenly happy with your choices and that we're going to embrace everything, but we're certainly going to try learn how to."

"And I can't forgive you right now. I guess I'll have to _try learn how to._" She said mimicking her mother's words.

Brittany moved forward and stood directly in front of her parents. She held her head up high. "I appreciate your apologies greatly. I hope you can learn to accept me as who I am, because that is never changing. I wouldn't change my love for Santana for the world." She turned around and headed for the door, but stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at her father. She noticed the purple tint under his left eye.

"You deserved that punch by the way."

Brittany stumbled out the door and Santana stood up to meet her. The blonde collapsed in her arms and broke out into violent sobs. Santana ran her hand up and down her back whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Shhh, Brit. It's okay." She whispered, fearing the worst.

"They said they're sorry, San." Brittany said in between sobs. Santana stopped her movements and pulled back to look at the blonde.

"They what?" She asked

"They said they're sorry. They want me to come back." She sniffed.

"B, why are you crying then? That's a great thing, right?" Santana asked with wide eyes.

"But the things they said to me, San… and the things they said to _you! _How can I just forgive them for that?"

Santana pulled Brittany back into a tight embrace and held her there. "Brit, it was all said in the heat of the moment. Sometimes we say things we don't mean when we're surprised or angry. " Brittany thought about this for a moment. She supposed Santana was right. After all, her parents had said they were sorry. They were going to try make things work. Then she had an idea.

She took Santana's hand and pulled her into the house and into the room her parents were. She stood directly in front of her father and held Santana's hand.

"Say sorry to her." She demanded. She had heard about what he said about Santana bring a _disgrace_.

Rob stumbled on his words. "I'm uh, I'm sorry, Santana."

Santana smiled, still angry at his earlier actions, but happy that he was able to put his pride aside for a while and apologise, something she was rarely able to accomplish.

"I appreciate it." The brunette said. "So can I come back, or what?"

"Yes you can." Jacky said. "Your father already brought your bags to outside your cabin."

Santana didn't know why they had been in contact with her dad, but she hoped that they had resolved some of their issues as well. It would make everything harder if their parents didn't get along either. She glanced up at the purple spot around Rob's left eye and giggled softly to herself.

Rob saw what she was laughing at and sighed. "Yeah , yeah, yeah, everyone laugh at the injured guy." He ran his fingers along the cut on his lip too. "Your dad's got quite a punch though." He laughed.

**So this SUCKED biiiiig tiiiiiime. I'm sorry. Such nonsense. Anyways I love the threesome that is Brittany's sisters and Puck, they're fun. Caitucker? Amlinuck? Pucklinber? Haha. **

**Please review!**


End file.
